Letters To You
by chromatic.daydream
Summary: What do Hermione's neat cursive script and Ron's messy handwriting have to do with each other? Everything. See what the two have to say to each other over the years, as they grow up, grow apart, and in the end grow together.
1. Chapter One: Where It Always Begins

_**Title: Letters To You  
Author: chromatic.daydream  
Chapter One: Where It Always Begins**_

_**Authors Note: Good afternoon everyone! 13 days until the long awaited HP&HBP! Is anyone else as excited as I am? That excited feeling is what spawned this little tale, as I can't concentrate on anything else. Hope you do all enjoy, review if you know what's good for you! (Oh, and if anyone has ideas as to what other events/dates could be important in Ron & 'Mione's life, feel free to let me know! Thanks!)**_

…**_  
_**"Ronald Weasley, you had me worried to death, and you tell me it was one of those FOUL THINGS FROM YOUR BROTHERS?"

Her voice rose drastically in pitch at the end, making the few students assembled in the common room hurriedly pack their bags and take their activities elsewhere. In fact, it seemed to be that only Harry was brave enough to remain in his seat while Hermione's skin color turned a deeper red, reading the Quibbler with some interest.

"Harry?" Ron whispered to his left.  
"Sorry mate. You're on your own with this one."

The answer was not the one Ron was looking for, turning back to face the bushy haired brunette with a tight smile. It probably would have been safer to run for it now, there was no chance Hermione would catch him. But then that would mean that he would have to endure her wrath later, a wrath that would only grow.

"Yes?"  
"RON! You are sixteen years old and in your sixth year! I would think that someone of your intelligence would understand that you NEED TO BE IN ALL OF YOUR CLASSES! NOT SKIPPING OUT TO GO PLAY WITH YOUR SILLY BROOM!"  
"Oy! My broom is not silly, Miss I-can't-fly-worth-dungbombs!"  
"My flying ability has nothing to do with this!" Hermione shouted.  
"And neither does MY BROOM!"

Hermione's eyes glanced at Harry for just a second; taking in the amused smile he was casting out over the scene. Trust Harry to find amusement in all of this.

"Do you even care what we learnt in potions today? It's a N.E.W.T level course, Ronald! You miss one day and then you're going to be catching up for the rest of the year! Do you want that?"  
"Not again with the N.E.W.T's, Hermione!"  
"Yes, again with the N.E.W.T's, Ronald! They are going to determine your future and if you don't smarten up and start taking them seriously you're going to- RONALD WEASLEY!"

His head whipped around from reciting Hermione's speech, now memorized to Harry, to look at Hermione, cringing under her glare. She was mad. But it wasn't exactly anything out of the ordinary for the two anymore. Rowing was a common occurrence, but it hadn't been lately that Hermione was so worked up.

"Bloody woman! Calm down!" He yelled over her rantings, "You're as off your rocker as a pregnant woman!"  
"I AM WHAT!"

The sound of Harry chuckling into his magazine was lost under Hermione's roar and Ron's protesting; both seeming to mean well but only making it all the worse.

"I just don't understand why you hate going to potions, Ron! It's a very important course!"  
"Because Snape is a bloody greasy git!"  
"Ron!"  
"Don't 'Ron' me, Hermione! You don't have him making comments all class long about you, or breathing down your neck while you're trying to concentrate! He's a bloody fat arse and I for one hate him!"

The complete indignation with which Hermione rose up made Ron cower just a bit lower, taking a step backwards. Her normally beautiful crystal eyes were like the fires of hell, burning and intense with anger as she waved her arms around.

"And what about all he's doing for the Order, Ronald! What about all the times he's saved Harry-"  
"Once." Harry interjected calmly.  
"Stay out of it mate." Ron lamented, "She's like Ginny during 'that time of the month'."  
"THAT TIME OF THE MONTH?"  
"I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it 'Mione! Swear! Calm down!"  
"I will not bloody calm down, Ron! Someone has got to worry about our futures while you continue to slack off and use those Skiving Snackboxes to get out of class and play around on your broom! When will you grow up?"

Ron rolled his eyes, taking a few steps forward once more, looking down slightly at Hermione. It was a move that always infuriated her, and this time was no different as her eyes stared aptly back at his, lips set in a straight line.

"When little Miss. Bossy Know-It-All stops treating me like I'm SIX YEARS OLD!" His voice roared.

The silence that fell over the room was almost more painful than the shouting, a very irate Hermione glowering at a just as irate Ron, both refusing to back down from each other. From his position, Harry glanced at his watch, knowing all to well what was coming.

"Fine!" Hermione shouted, "I guess since I'm just a bossy know-it-all you won't be needing my potions notes to copy!"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine! If you need me Harry, I'll be in the library."

Muttering under her breath furiously Hermione gathered up her stack of books, shooting Ron once last look of loathing before stepping out the portrait hole. The silence that had fallen felt foreign, Ron falling back onto the couch beside Harry with a sigh.

"I swear mate, she's completely nutter-"  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.

The brunette looked sheepish, refusing to meet Ron's gaping mouth and confused expression, instead shrugging at Harry. As the portrait closed one could hear the Fat Lady complaining about pointless interruptions, Hermione clutching her books to her chest.

"I don't have a reason to be in the library."

And with that Ron snorted, Hermione's shoulders straightening out once again in anger as she shook her head scurrying up the dormitory stairs. Harry just shook his head; eyes trailing back to his magazine for a moment before Ron started up again.

"Doesn't have a reason to be in the library? Honestly Harry, when has that ever stopped her? Bloody nutters that one."  
"Maybe she just wants to be close at hand, in case you want to apologize?"  
"Apologize? To her?" Ron cried, "She started it!"  
Whatever mate."  
"Sod off, Harry."

The much taller man just shook his head to himself for a few moments before grabbing a book off the floor, one of Hermione's no doubt from the way she had started to leave them in the common room accidentally. And they sat like that in silence for a bit, Ron reading Hogwarts: A History while Harry was able to now fully enjoy the Quibbler.

"Ron? What are you doing?"  
"Sod off, Ginny."

The petite red head exchanged a raised eyebrow with Harry, rolling her eyes, as the obvious once again seemed to have happened. Ron didn't take kindly to his baby sister falling down onto the couch beside him, Ginny reading over his shoulder.

"Oy!"  
"Sorry. Just seeing how easy it was to read a book while it's upside down, Ron."

With a loud sigh Ron dropped the book at his feet, leaning back with the two lanky arms crossed over his chest. It was an action that made him look horribly like a two year old, Ginny laughing as she patted his head.

"Come on, Ronniekins! Tell Ginny what happened."  
"No."  
"'Mione and him had another row."  
"Well, obviously!" Ginny said, shaking her head at Harry, "He's only in a right state after Hermione and him fight. It's cute actually."  
"STOP BLOODY TALKING LIKE I'M NOT HERE!"

He hated Ginny and Harry at that moment, laughing at him. They always seemed to take such enjoyment in him rowing with Hermione, while as it made him feel like a prat. Like the world's largest prat.

"Sorry, Ron. But it is funny. The two of you refuse to see what's right in front of you."  
"And what's that Ginny?"  
"Can't tell you. You both need to figure it out for yourself," The younger woman smiled softly, "But if I know Hermione, and I do, I would be thinking about what that is, because you know she's up in her room doing the same. And probably crying."  
"Crying?" His face softened slightly.  
"Ron, you have no idea how much she hates rowing with you."

Lovely. Now Ron felt like even more of a prat, looking at the book on the ground for a moment. And then it struck him. Like a ton of bricks. Which was probably lighter than a copy of Hogwarts: A History. But that was beyond the point at the moment.

"Gin, have you got any parchment and a quill around?"  
"No. But your book bag's right there."  
"Right." Ron mumbled.

Stumbling out of his seat, he grabbed the bag, rummaging around for what he wanted before falling down onto a chair in front of one of the tables, flattening out the parchment.

"What are you doing, mate?"  
"Shut it, Harry. I'm trying to think."  
"Merlin, he's thinking! Call the Prophet!"

Ron bit his lip, quill in hand as he scratched out a few words before finally coming up with a train of thought.  
…

…  
**Hermione,  
I'm sorry about rowing with you. I know you only mean best. But calling my broom silly, that just gets me worked up. And you're not a bossy know-it-all. Well, not in a bad way. And I hope you're not crying. Because that would be bloody awful, and I'd feel like more of a prat than I already do. Hope you can find it in you to forgive me. **

**Your favorite prat,  
Ron  
**… 

…  
"Gin, take this up to 'Mione!"  
"Since when am I your delivery service?" Ginny huffed, grabbing the folded note.  
"Since you're a girl. Now go!"

Hermione could hear Ginny coming before she even heard footsteps; the burned fifteen-year-old cursing Ron to no end as the dormitory door opened and Ginny appeared.

"Hermione?"  
"Yes? She asked quietly.  
"My git of a brother wants me to give this to you."  
"Oh, really?"

It was hard to hide the tears that had leaked out of her eyes from Ginny, Hermione smiling the best she could as the younger girl shoved the pile of books away so she could perch on the edge of the bed.

"Should I read it?"  
"Dunno," Ginny shrugged, "He told Harry to shut it because he was thinking."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Maybe you-I- should read it." Both girls said, laughing at their simultaneous reactions.

Gently her fingers opened it, chocolate eyes scanning over each word with care before those same eyes were welled up once more with tears, Ginny cursing Ron again.

"What'd he do? I'll kill him, 'Mione! That's the last time the stupid git'll hu-"  
"Ginny! Calm down!"  
"Why?"  
"Because it's fine," Hermione laughed, "It's fine. Could you take a note back to Ron for me, please?"  
"Sure."

The red head seemed to be put out at not being able to kill her older brother, Hermione gathering a piece of parchment and dipping her quill into the ink pot.

"There. Thank you Ginny."  
"No problem. Coming down?"  
"In a moment. I'll give your brother a few moments to read it."  
"Okay."

Hermione could only laugh as Ginny disappeared, stepping to her mirror in an attempt to right her appearance, the mirror chirping at her happily.

"You look lovely, dear. He'll think you look lovely."  
"Thank you."

Slowly, her footsteps descended the stairs, pausing for a moment in the shadows as she heard Ginny and Ron fighting over the note. Finally Ginny seemed to have gained the paper, clearing her voice as Hermione watched Ron's face turn even more red before throwing his hands up in defeat.  
…

…  
"_Ronald,  
Language!_

_And yes, you are a prat. Whether you are my favorite or not has yet to be seen._

_Your favorite know-it-all,  
Hermione._"  
…

…  
Ginny just flashed Ron the trademark Weasley grin, winking at Harry as Ron continued to pace and mutter under his breath.

"Bloody hell. Nutter women."  
"What was that Ron?"Thebrunetteasked, jumping down the last step.  
"Nothing! Not a thing, 'Mione!" He stuttered.  
"That's what I thought." Hermione smiled, shaking her head at Ron's intense deer-in-headlights expression.


	2. Chapter Two: Inside Looking Out

_**Title: Letters To You  
Author: chromatic.daydream  
Chapter Two: Inside Looking Out **_

_**Authors Note: Only another eleven days until HBP! Oh, I'm nervous with anticipation. And to make it even better, I'm going for an interview Thursday at Coles! I'm very excited; I could get a discount on the new book with any luck. But extremely nervous too, I've never gone for an interview before. Wish me luck and review! And thanks to all my lovely reviewers, I'll mention you all in the third chapter. But for now…here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **_

_**And this is dedicated to the lovely Muff-Muse. For the idea, and for always being there for me. **_

…  
He was tired of being locked up inside of the school, leaning against the cold brick beside the windows. Outside there was a light snow, falling daintily down on the grounds, basking them in the surreal glow of Christmas. It was begging for Ron to come down and play in it, throw snowballs at Harry and get Hermione once again to teach him the art of making snow angels.

But no, the snow was almost tormenting him at this point, the youngest Weasley boy looking around his dorm room. Dean and Seamus were down in the Common Room playing Exploding Snap, Neville was off somewhere, probably talking with Luna in the Great Hall about plants or something of the such, and Harry had disappeared in the morning to go 'talk to Dumbledore' but Ron knew that was almost code now for meeting Ginny.

He didn't mind though, much. What Ron minded more was the Hogsmead trip being cancelled, and all without cause. Well, that wasn't quite true. He knew there was cause, as Hermione had rationally explained to him in front of the glowing Common Room fire, but that didn't make it any easier to stomach.

It didn't seem fair to Ron that you-know-who was getting what he wanted. That he was taking the things they loved in life away from them. That's what he wanted, didn't he? He wanted to make them scared, to ruin what they had, to break them. And Ron for one was willing to admit that the arse was doing a good job of it.

The snowy white owl looked up at him with her huge brown eyes, sticking her leg out with a hoot. For a moment he was confused, Hedwig was Harry's owl after all. And he couldn't think of a person who would be writing him, unless it was his Mum, and she used Errol or Pig.

"I'm going!" Ron muttered when the owl gave another hoot, "Don't get your feathers in a ruffle."

The breeze coming in from the one open window was chilling, but dressed in his year old maroon sweater (which didn't exactly fit anymore) Ron was comfortable enough, breathing deeply. Almost as good as being outside. Almost.  
…

…_  
Ron,  
Where are you? I'm in the library, but, oh. I don't know. I feel like I can't concentrate on anything, and I'm only reading Hogwarts: A History! What's going on with me, Ron? The snow outside looks lovely, and I can just imagine how badly you want to be outside. This is silly. Absolutely silly. Why does Dumbledore not see he's giving you-know-who what he wants? I know it's dangerous, but still! Keeping us all locked inside?_

_Write back if you're not busy._

_-Hermione  
_… 

…  
His head raced, spinning with the thoughts of what could be wrong. Hermione not being able to concentrate on Hogwarts: A History? Her favorite book? The thought seemed unthinkable, Ron holding her note tightly in his hand. His feet paced back and forth upon the wood floor, spare hand running through his hair.

"What do I do? What do I do? Bugger!"

He wasn't at all adept at these situations, but he knew something had to be wrong. Very wrong if she was writing him from the library about her concentration, or lack thereof. His hand was just pushing on the door to sprint down to the library, when his conscience stopped him.

It seemed a bit irrational to just go running down to the library. Besides, he was banned from the library for getting into a row with Hermione over a letter she received from Viktor, and if he remembered correctly, there were still another three days left in that.

So Ron sank back down to his spot in front of the window, wrinkling up his nose in concentration. He was still worried, something was obviously wrong with Hermione. But to get a letter to her in response, he would need an owl. And he had an owl sitting beside him on the windowsill.

"Miss. Granger?"  
"Madame Pince?" Hermione asked, looking up.  
"I need to leave the library for a moment, will you keep a watch on things?"  
"Certainly."  
"Thank you, dear."

She smiled courteously at the woman before turning her attention back to the book lying on the desk in front of her. Her eyes skimmed the line again, and again, and again, but Hermione still couldn't figure out what it was saying. Sighing in frustration, she tucked a strand of lose hair behind her ear, rubbing her temples.

"Wha- Hedwig?"

She unrolled the scrap of parchment that was tied to the beautiful owl's leg, flattening it out atop her book. The scribble was hard for her brain to read at first, but slowly Hermione was able to make out the words.  
… 

…  
'**Mione!  
What do you mean you can't concentrate on Hogwarts: A History? You love that book! Are you running a fever? Are you cold? Do you need me to come and escort you to the hospital wing? Do you want me to do anything? I'm bloody worried over here. It's not like you at all. **

**In other news, I am sitting in my dorm room. Right beside the window. Looking longingly at the snow. OUTSIDE. Where we should be. But no. Stupid bloody you-know-who. Arse. **

**I know it's dangerous, like you know it's dangerous and- wait. You know it's dangerous out there but you still want to go out? Are you SURE you're feeling alright 'Mione?  
**… 

…  
_Ron,  
I am fine. No fever, no chills, and I don't need you to come escort me to the hospital wing. I am quite fine. From the sounds of your letter, suffering from the same thing as you are- Feeling insufferably restricted. I love Hogwarts just as much as the next, but being inside is becoming tedious. And as sweet as you are for worrying, please relax. I am fine._

_And Ron, how many times must I remind you? Language! It's very unbecoming. And rude. Even though I agree with you whole-heartedly. Yes, I know it's dangerous and still want to go outside. We've not been outside the castle in months! Months, Ron! I'd even take a Quidditch game if it meant being outside._

_Do you know where Harry is?  
_… 

…  
Her letter made Ron smile, lounging now on his bed with a pot of ink balanced precariously on a textbook, quill in hand. It was warmer inside his hangings, and Hedwig seemed to find a contented purpose in ferrying letters back and forth.  
… 

…  
**I think Harry is off with Ginny. As usual.**

**Thanks for reminding me about Quidditch, 'Mione. As if I didn't have enough to be depressed about today. Bloody Voldemort wanker. You know, if Harry doesn't kill the prat soon I'm going to go nutters. **

**Are you SURE you're fine?**

**-The amazingly depressed about lack of Quidditch  
**… 

**…**_  
You're so dramatic, Ron! Qudditch isn't the end of the world; although I know to you it must seem like such. If I had the energy, I'd lecture you again about your language (Even if it is you-know-who, that's not reason to swear all you want), but it never sinks in does it? You're as hopeless as getting Harry's hair to lie flat._

_And you mean to tell me you're not already nutters?_

_-The mildly annoyed about cursing and such  
_…

…  
The giggle that escaped her lips was very un-Hermione, but it felt lovely to laugh. Laughter seemed to be something missing in the past few weeks as tensions about being locked up rose to an all time high.

Her quill rocked back and forth between Hermione's fingers, starting out the window with interest. It felt so odd to be anticipating Ron's response back every time she sent him a note. More so, it felt odd to be writing to Ron while they were in the same school, and writing normally, joking almost with one another.

But to say they hadn't grown closer in the past year would be an understatement; Hermione grinning widely as Hedwig came flying back. With Harry sullen and tending to stick to himself, or Ginny, it seemed only natural that Ron and herself grow closer with the increased time they spent in one another's company.  
…

…  
**I am not dramatic! **

**And I am not nutters! No more nutters that you, Miss. Granger! Is the comment about me being hopeless really necessary? It hurts. **

**And you never answered if you were SURE you were fine. **

**-The horribly insulted and put out  
**…

…  
He smiled to himself scribbling the last part, tying the parchment onto Hedwig's leg. Ron's mind had drifted far away from the snow, from the cancelled Hogsmead trip, and from Harry and you-know-who and everything else negative in his life. Now he was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling, envisioning Hermione sitting in the library receiving his note; the way her eyes would roll, the way her laugh would be as quiet as a whisper, the way she would tuck the lose strands of hair behind her ears as she began to write him back.  
…

…  
_Of course you're not dramatic, Ron. 'The horribly insulted and put out'? Honestly. You're worse than Pavarti and Lavender sometimes! And it might not have been necessary, but it was funny. I can just imagine you now, glowing red. Deep breaths, I'm only kidding. I am quite fine, Ron. I'm sure. 100 positive. Still no fever, still not cold, still not needing you to escort me down to the infirmary. I promise you, Ron. If I feel even the slightest bit ill, EVER, you will be the first I call. _

…_Do you realize we've been writing each other for well over two hours now? It feels odd, seeing as we are only a five-minute walk from one another. But it's been lovely Ron, really. It's so nice when we can get along together; I think sometimes our fighting is what puts Harry in one of his 'moods'. Not to say that he should be taking things out on us, but you know how it is. He's under pressure, and… we probably don't help much by constantly being at each other's throats. _

_Anyways, I do think I'm going to come back to the common room now. I haven't gotten a thing done all afternoon other than talk to you, so not much point in me being here. But, I'd still love to go to Hogsmead. I've nearly run out of parchment and my quill is cracking. Oh well. Maybe I could borrow your spares, seeing as you'll never use them? Thanks, Ron. Talk to you in a few minutes._

_-'Mione  
_…

…  
For once she had no books in her arms as she made her way down the corridor, they were all shelved back carefully in their designated shelves where they had come from. Not to say that she didn't have a pile of books waiting her in the dormitory, smiling at the thought of being able to see Ron once again after their afternoon chat.

"Hello?"

The shuffling noise stopped the moment her voice broke out, Hermione speeding up slightly. She was quite certain she had heard something, eyes scanning for the source of it. Yet she didn't see anything, and she didn't even see anything as someone grabbed her into another corridor, hand over her mouth.

"Someone help m- RON!"  
"Bloody hell, Hermione! Keep it down!" The red head whispered, the invisibility cloak now resting on his arm.  
"What are you doing? I thought- Honestly!"

He just grinned at her, the lopsided smile that Ron knew Hermione was impossible to resist, looping her arm through his as he pulled her down the hallway.

"Come on, 'Mione. I got your owl, and since you were taking so long to get back I figured I could come escort you."  
"Escort me where exactly?" The brunette asked, eyes narrowed.  
"To Hogsmead, of course."  
"Hogsmead? Ron! Are you out of your mind?"  
"I am nutters, remember?" He teased, "But, no. I borrowed Harry's cloak, and the Marauders map. We'll get you your parchment and ink, take a stop at the bookstore, and get back all before anyone even notices we're gone."

Her mouth hung open slightly, eyebrows raised at the man in front of her. This wasn't the same Ron was it? The Ron she knew would never have thought about sneaking out with her to get parchment and ink, or ever suggested they stop at the bookstore as well. Ron wouldn't be guiding her along by the arm, or looking at her with worried eyes, or fumbling with the cloak in his hand, ears red.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Are you sure you're Ron?"  
"No, I'm a Death Eater," He laughed, "Why?"  
"No. Nevermind. You know how to get to Hogsmead?"  
"'Course. I wouldn't take you if I didn't know how to get there safely."

His ears tinged darker red at the last comment, hoping Hermione couldn't see right through him. But she didn't seem to notice his nervousness; nodding her head a couple times before looping her arm though his once more.

"Alright then," She paused, "Lead the way"


	3. Chapter Three: Into Embers and Darkness

_**Title: Letters To You  
Author: chromatic.daydream  
Chapter Three: Into Embers and Darkness  
**_

**_Authors Note: Wow. Twelve reviews! Lol. I can't thank each and every one of you enough. Your enthusiasm towards this story is what keeps me writing it!_**

_**Thanks go out to: Rupertsgrl479, XxxsaladfingersxxX, Love That Elf, Kitty Weasley KW, Draconic Ban-sidhea, luvrhandallthearts, Lilly, misshilton5678, and Sara and her Pinkys.**_

_**You all rock my world! Now, this chapter is a bit darker, but filled to the absolute brim with romance. I actually cried while writing this. Hope you all enjoy, and Fizzing Whizzbees to all who review! **_

_**And again, only SIX DAYS left! Is anyone going to the midnight openings? **_

  
…**_  
_**He felt cold all over, even though a roaring glow of reds and oranges was dancing in the fireplace, kept alive by a well knowing house elf named Dobby. Any other night, Ron would have probably been hot sitting in front of the fire in boxers and a tee shirt, but not tonight. There was something about tonight that kept his skin chilled and hair standing up on end, looking around the deserted room.

He was the only one to be up, or at least be up habiting the common room. Ron had stayed silent and slunk down in his chair as Harry descended the steps from the boy's dormitories earlier and disappeared out through the portrait hole, as the same for Ginny. His big brother instincts told him to question his little sister, but thought better of it. They all deserved a little happiness before tomorrow.

Happiness. Such a fickle word. But the more he thought about happiness, Ron's thoughts drifted from Quidditch and his Mum's cooking, to his family, and Harry, and Hermione. Hermione. Even her name could instill a smile on his lips, and instantly warm his body from head to toe, slouching back a bit more into the wonderfully warm softness of his chair.

She was the absolute epitome of happiness, and at the moment Ron couldn't care less he was thinking about such things. Tonight very well was his last night to think about how lovely she was, and how stunning her laugh and smile was, and just how much he cherished her. And he did. A lot.

"Bloody hell."

The dawning was not kind, nor was it easy to handle as his hands ran back through his red hair, eyes staring into the burning embers. The whole world very well might end tomorrow, and he was sitting here, alone in the common room, like he had done the previous evening, thinking about his best friend in ways no one should ever think of their best friend.

But Ron wanted her back in his arms like they sat out by the lake earlier, just basking in the sun as his hands played with the ring on her finger that at one time belonged to her grandmother. It had been one of the best moments of his life, being so close to her that he could feel the heat seeping through her clothes, that he could finally brush away the tears that threatened her several times. He hadn't had a care in the world at that moment, but of her, of making sure she was all right about what they were going to face.

It didn't matter that he at the time, and still didn't know what they were going to face. No one did. Not even Harry. But it was his job, and his blessing he felt, to be able to at least try and comfort Hermione. What kind of job he had done, Ron wasn't sure. She seemed better after they talked, after they just sat in silence for over four hours. Four lovely hours, Ron smiled, thinking back to the way her hair blew in the wind. And he hadn't even minded missing supper to stay with her until the sun had almost set.

The way the oranges and gold's flickered over hair as the burning ball of fire so far away from them descended made her look like a goddess, Ron for the first time noticing the flecks of gold that were in Hermione's chocolate eyes. She had looked so peaceful at that moment, and thinking back, Ron wished Colin Creevey had been around to take a snapshot of them like that. Him leaning against the tree with her safely in his arms, hair blowing in the light breeze as the lake reflected orange and red back onto the world, and her.

For a moment his mind drifted to what it would have been like to kiss her while they sat there, but then came back to reality when he remembered another part of the afternoon. The part that involved her pulling a letter out of her pocket and squeezing it into his hand with a warning to 'read it later or else'. And then that lovely kiss on the cheek.

Fumbling, he searched around the ground for his school bag that he was sure he had left down here earlier, and then rifled through the pages for the letter. He had been so happy about the afternoon that he had blissfully slipped it into his transfiguration book for a later time. But pulling it out and breaking the seal, Ron figured that this was as good of a time as any to read it, and hopefully fit into the 'later' category Hermione said. Little did he know, that someone else was also opening up a letter to read. A letter that he had penned himself the previous night. A letter he intended the recipient never to read.  
… 

…  
**Dearest 'Mione,  
I wish I was good at this sort of thing, but I'm not. It would be a billion times easier if I knew what I wanted to say, but I don't. I don't seem to know a lot right now.**

**I know that in about 24 hours you and Harry and I are going to do something we've never done before. And I know we've done a lot of things before that were dangerous, and rash (probably on my part) and could have gotten us killed. But for some reason, this time feels different.**

**More …. ? **

**I can't think of the word. Maybe you can. It's like, what's coming tomorrow is going to change all of us, it's going to test us; like these past 7 years have been building us up to do this. Whatever it is. Like when tomorrow comes and we all step out onto the battlefield, probably Hogwarts grounds, it might be our last adventure? I don't want it to be though. **

**Bloody hell, I wish I wasn't sitting here thinking like this. I know it's not healthy, because that's what you've been telling Harry for ages now. That it's not healthy to think about death, and dying, and the possible total annihilation of your best friends. But I can't help it. **

**That's why I'm not sleeping right now, because no matter how hard I try the stupid dreams keep coming back. And I know you're probably questioning 'what dreams? Ronald Weasley, what dreams haven't you been telling me about?' But you have to believe it's all been in your best interest not to find out. Harry doesn't know either, if that makes you feel any better? **

**Probably not. You're bloody seeing red now aren't you? Or you've got that worried, concerned look on your face that makes you look even more beautiful. Yeah. I suppose that's another thing I should get out in the open with you, I think you're beautiful.  
**… 

…  
Her breath caught in her throat, Hermione looking around her four-poster bed with its curtains pulled shut as she sat cross-legged. The rational thing to be doing would be sleeping, the brunette yawning quietly. But curiosity won out obviously, and the note she found lying on a common room table addressed to her in the morning, and written in Ron's messy scrawl was now shaking in her hand.

Did she read that correctly? He thought she was beautiful? Her hazel eyes fell back down to the parchment, re-reading the line over and over and over again. He thought she was beautiful. Ronald Weasley really thought she, Hermione Granger, was beautiful.  
…

…  
_All right, enough of the pointless chitchat. I didn't write you to talk about N.E.W.T's, or your next quidditch game. Ron, be careful. Please, be careful? I know you already promised. Several times over yesterday, but I want you to swear again that you'll be careful out there. I don't know what's coming, Ron. And neither do you. Please, just swear that you'll not be rash and let your temper get the better of you out there. Swear on the most important thing to you in life Ron.  
_…

_…_  
His brow furrowed, the red head glancing from the page in his hands to the fire still crackling brightly, oblivious to the ticking hands of the clock. She wanted him to swear again, after all the swearing and promising up and down Hermione had made him done in the past week. Her ways made him sigh, head falling sideways to stare out at the darkened sky that somewhere far below connected with the Hogwarts ground. The stars twinkled magnificently, reminding Ron all at once of the same beautiful twinkling of Hermione's eyes when she was laughing. But the stars had nothing on her.

"I swear on you, Hermione Jane Granger, that I will not be stupid tomorrow, that I will keep my head on straight, and that if I survive the battle, I will find you and tell you in celebration the truth."  
…

…  
**'Mione, I've got a question for you. And I need it answered honestly. Truthfully and honestly. When the battle comes, are you going to remember what Harry and I made you promise? Because if you're not, Harry and I were talking. And I have the right to lock you up in the highest tower of this castle with every charm I can think of, and make you stay there until it's all over.**

**And now, before you go all bloody _righteous_ on me over this, just hear me out.  
**… 

…  
Her whole chest welled up, indignation fuming from her nostrils as Hermione had the urge to crumple his whole letter and just scream in frustration. He and Harry were talking about her? And Ron had the RIGHT to lock her up in some tower? Her chocolate eyes blazed with an intensity that probably would have made Voldemort cower, her breath coming in short gasps as she looked back down.  
…

…  
**I…well. Okay. Bloody hell. This isn't supposed to be this hard, is it? Probably, just to make us blokes sweat it out. Okay. I… I have feeling for you 'Mione. There. I said it. Harry had bloody better be happy I finally came out with it. You have no idea how he's been on my case to admit it, for some wanker reason about 'you might never have another chance'. But the prat's right isn't he? Just like you were right at the D. A meeting when you told me that life was short. **

**It is. **

**And I guess its taken all of this; Voldemort, a war, a couple tankards of Butterbeer, remembering Krum, Harry's prodding, my possible second last night on this planet, and you to make me realize that I'm a fool to not have said something sooner.**

**But- I was afraid 'Mione. And can you blame me? Probably. But I was afraid. I'm still afraid. I'm afraid of the war. I'm afraid of what Voldemort will do. I'm afraid of what Harry will have to do. I'm afraid of what's going to happen to my family, because I know every one of them will be out there fighting. I'm afraid of who's going to die, and who's going to win. I want to say Harry, but…I just don't know. But more than anything else, I'm afraid of what's going to happen to you. What's going to happen to us. If there'll ever be an 'us.'  
**… 

…  
_And, I guess what I'm trying to say Ron over all of this nagging and making you promise that's taken up two sheets of parchment, is that I'm worried. And I'm scared about what's going to happen. I love you Ron. You're my closest friend, and Harry and you are the only best friends I've ever had. I don't want anything to happen to you, Ron. I don't know what I would do if you didn't make it back. And I know I'm over-reacting probably, but I really don't know what I would do._

_I love you Ron. And I love Harry. Both of you more than you will ever be able to know. Whatever happens tomorrow, you must know that I will be standing right beside the two of you, taking whatever comes at us face to face. Because I'm not going to let the two of you meet your fate without me, as much as you might try to argue. Because it's our fate, Ron. It might be Harry's prophecy, and it might be his job to kill Voldemort, but it's our fate to be there with him until the end. Whatever that end might be. The Golden Trio sticks together, right?_

_And, bloody hell. I'm going to make you promise me one more thing. And you have to swear again Ron. Because I'm swearing it to you as I write this. I'm swearing on our friendship, on our bond, on what we've been through and what we're going to go through, that I will not take a curse that was meant for Harry or you. And you have to swear that you won't take one that's meant for Harry or I, Ron. I've asked Harry to do the same. So, please, Ron. I know what you're like. Don't take anything that isn't meant for you. If you can make it out, please make it out. Don't be noble, just survive. For me, you need to survive Ron.  
_… 

…  
**I want there to be an 'us', Hermione. I want there to be a future with us. I want to sit here and know that we're both going to make it out of this mess alive. And that Harry will too. But I don't. And now we're back to the things I know… **

I know you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I know you are the smartest person I've ever met. I know you are the most stubborn witch I've ever known. I know you are the most amazing best friend in the world. I know you are the reason I'm sitting here crying, because I can't stand the fact that there might never be an 'us'. I know you are capable of so much, and that if something happens to Harry or I, I want you to go on. I know that life is too short for regrets. I know that I love you.

I love you. I love you as a person. I love you as a best friend. And maybe as so much more than that. But I don't know right now, Mione. But I do know I love you. I love you with all my heart.

Everything after tomorrow is uncertain. Except for the fact that I love you. Love you and Harry. And if I have to fight to the death to protect both of you, then I will. Don't stop me. Let me do what I know I might have to do. And when it's all said and done, I'm praying there can be an 'us'.

**Love always your favorite prat,  
Ronald  
**… 

…  
_I love you Ron. Be careful. _

_Always your favorite know-it-all,  
Hermione  
… _

_…_  
Her breath shook in the darkness with the chills that consumed her; the laugh that would have normally come from his endearing ending was converted instead into a sob and the tears that ran down Hermione's cheeks like rivers. Letting his letter float down onto her bedspread all the brunette could do was burry her face in her hands, wishing and praying beyond hope that come tomorrow they'd both still be here.

"Well, sod."

To anyone watching from a darkened corner of the room, Ronald Weasley would look like a man pissed off, a man that was shaking from rage. But the tears that he wiped off his face were not from being angry, but from feeling so conflicted between two emotions. From feeling hopeless about his future, about 'their' future, but at the same time knowing in his heart that she cared. That she cared so much to write him and worry and fret about him in a way no other person had ever dared to. That she cared enough to still joke with him, to try and lighten his spirits with her comment at the end.

But as Ron's fingers trailed over her neat slightly slanted writing, his thoughts drifted to the promises he had made alone in the common room. All in her name. In the name of his favorite, and she was his favorite, brilliant witch. And Ron intended to keep them.


	4. Chapter Four: What Tomorrow May Bring

_**Title: Letters To You  
Author: chromatic.daydream  
Chapter Four: What Tomorrow May Bring**_

**_Authors Note: Fizzing Whizzbees to all! Wow. That's all I can basically say. I'm totally amazed at all of you whom have reviewed, and with such kind words! It means so much to me. My muse has left to China, and today was a particularly lonely day, but when I read what you had all written, I felt SO much happier._ **

_**Fizzing Whizzbees to:** _Zaurak, Morning Rose, tornbetween**_ and _**prettymadjunglemokey**_ (I'm glad you all like it, and no worries. I'll keep on updating), _**Sweetdeath04**_ (SO happy you like the idea. I thought people would think it was silly), _**Lilly** _and _**Rupertsgrl479**_ (I'm horribly sorry I made you both cry. I feel awful, but at the same time, I suppose that's what I was going for!),_** Sara and her Pinkys_ **(Indiana Jones! I love that movie! And I'm sorry for almost making you cry!) And finally **_hrhtogether4ever_** (See below).** _

_**You are all lovely, lovely spiffing people for lack of better words! I've never gotten 21 total reviews before in my life, and I'm just…beside myself really! Unless anyone has any objections, I'm going to continue posting even after HBP comes out, although it may alter the way things go. I've got quite a few chapters written, and a dozen more kicking around, so hopefully you'll all continue to be dears and read?  
**  
**And yes, just to clear things up for anyone that was confused; Basically this story is just a whole bunch of moments in Ron and Hermione's life, where they correspond with each other. Some are silly, (Such as writing to each other in the library/common room) Others, (Like the notes before the Final Battle) are more serious. The chapters will just progress on through their lives, as they 'grow up, grow apart and in the end grow together'. I'm taking certainly liberties, yes, as every author does (As you'll defiantly begin to notice as we move into the post-Hogwarts era), but I think over-all really it's just going to be tale about love, and how it happens, and the kinds of things you have to do to make sure it works. **_

**_Yes. Just wanted to make sure that was clear. I know I cut off the scenes in parts, but I really want you lot as the readers to just use your lovely imaginations as to what might happen once I fade off. I'm maybe just…the semblance of a tour guide of Ron and Hermione's life? _**

_**Anyways, enough drabbling from me. The next chapter is actually an odd one, as it's in relatively quick succession from where the third left off. Don't expect it often though. As soon as we get post-Hogwarts there'll only be about a chapter per year, depending on the ideas I get. And if you lot have ideas, PLEASE let me know! Anything special or important (or not) event/date in Hermione and Ron's life is up for being made into a chapter. So let me know! **_

_**FIVE DAYS LEFT PEOPLE! **_

_**If you're happy and you know it, send me a review! Skiving Snackboxes (For use in September, or those drab Family Reunions) to all who review! **_

…  
"'Mione?"  
"Fred?" The brunette asked kindly.  
"Well, I was wondering…see…you're Head Girl...and well-"  
"The password is Cannons."  
"Cannons? As in, Chuddley Cannons?"

Hermione wanted nothing more than to laugh, but she just couldn't at the look Fred was giving her. A blush, light as it was, did creep up onto her cheeks, the young woman tucking a strand of her unwashed hair behind her ear.

"Yes, as in Chuddley Cannons. Anymore questions?"  
"No. Thanks 'Mione."  
"Anytime, Fred. Enjoy."

The elder, and a bit taller red head than her nodded his head in appreciation, as with a worried glance to the bed he was standing at the foot of strode off out of the infirmary. Hermione couldn't help but shake her head; it had to be in some twisted world that she as Head Girl would be giving out the password to her private room, and bathroom to one of the infamous Weasley twins.

But as the soft breeze from the open window blew Fred's lingering presence away, so was the smile that graced her lips. It felt so odd to sit there in-between the beds of her two closest friends and remember this was her life. And it was indeed a twisted life.

Her lips parted in a sigh, looking across the room to the beds, many more than were commonly in the infirmary, overflowing with people. Most slept soundly thanks to the sleeping draught Madame Pomfrey gave out, and others just lay still, their breathing mixing and mingling in with those of everyone else.

And it was the latter category in which Harry and Ron fit into, Hermione's eyes gazing between the two for a second. They looked so peaceful, so utterly content: almost as if both knew that the world was a better place because of what they had done.

What they had done, Hermione wasn't sure of. No one seemed to know exactly how much both men had sacrificed for the freedom and peace of the world. Many muttered quietly in the hallways that they still might make the ultimate sacrifice, which was what Hermione had come here to escape from.

She was a member of the Golden Trio, but she didn't lie motionless in a bed fighting for her life. No, she was protected as she had made them promise they wouldn't do. Well, almost. She was protected, and protected them with the fierce loyalty they showed, up until the moment Harry ran off. And it was in that split second memory that made Hermione close her eyes.

Harry's dash across the castle grounds towards the screams of a brilliant red head, who above all orders put herself in danger to do what she felt was her duty. And all within a fraction second of time, Ron's eyes turned from the man he was throwing curses at to meet Hermione's chocolate ones, silently reassuring her of the future they were fighting for, before letting his own long legs take off in the direction of Harry.

Hermione's head shook, the brown curly locks cascading down around her shoulders as she reached to the night table beside Ron and plucked up her quill and parchment, resting the yellowing paper against the book balancing upon her crossed legs in the chair. There were so many thoughts she was consumed by, glancing from Ron's face to Harry's before once more settling upon the red head, as a pained frown appeared on her face as the quill began to scribble.  
… 

…  
_Ronald Weasley! I can't believe what you- oh Ron! You're such a prat! Going off running into that forest after Harry? When you wake up I'm going to throttle you! Absolutely throttle you!_

You might have been killed, you know that? 

_No. You probably didn't even give a thought to that TINY DETAIL as you ran off. Ignorant fool. And I'm sure you didn't give a thought either to what anyone still alive would do if you died. What would your family do without you Ron? What would Harry do without you, his very best mate in the world? _

_What would I do without you?  
_…

…  
The last words on the page stared back aptly at Hermione as her chocolate eyes ran over them again and again, pressing them into her brain. What would she do without Ron? It felt like two entirely different things to write it, and then actually think about it, looking up to the bed.

His red hair was as red as ever, shining vibrantly in some places from the lamp that sat lit on the bed table, fighting with the coming darkness of night. Yet there was something impeccably different about the Ron lying there on the bed, and the Ron that Hermione knew and cherished so much. For a moment she thought it might be that he had aged, but after looking at Harry and finding he didn't look any older, Hermione looked back at Ron, and her parchment.  
… 

…  
_You're a prat. A great bloody prat, you know that Ron? But I want you to wake up. I want my best friend back. I even promise not to yell, if that makes any difference. I swear I won't. I just want you to wake up, and be okay. Please? Madame Pomfrey says she can't be sure you even will, but I have faith in you._

_I have more faith in you Ron than you'll ever know._

…_You have to wake up Ron! You just have to. I mean, we've been through the worst. You can't just go now, not when for the first time we might get to live life. Live a proper life, whatever that means. You have so much to live for Ron, you have to wake up! I need you to wake up! I really, really need you here, Ron. I'm scared.  
_… 

…  
It had been the first time in four days that Hermione had allowed herself to admit that she was scared, that the emotions of everything were breaking her down. And that she needed someone to be there with her. She needed help getting through all of this.

She suddenly felt like a small child, surrounded by a huge world that was going to eat her the moment it could. Without Harry, and without Ron there beside her, the world felt strangely daunting, and even more terrifying, felt cold. Like she would never smile again, or truly feel happiness. And just the thought of having her joy and happiness taken away from her was enough to make Hermione set the letter down on the bed side table and skid her chair in a bit closer to Ron.

What it accomplished she didn't know, but it made her feel calmer, one hand carefully brushing his hair out of his eyes, closed shut tightly as they had been now for two days. Part of the brunette felt guilty for not paying attention to Harry, but there wasn't the energy in her to care much more than that, fingertips gliding down over Ron's skin, freckles pale with the lurking shadows of what he had been through.  
…

…  
_I mean, Harry's practically dead in the bed beside you, and everything is destroyed, save for most of the castle, and we still haven't found Neville, or your Dad, or- please don't be mad, Ron- Ginny, and I just…I need you to wake up Ron. I need someone here to make me smile, the way only you can seem to do. And, I'd even take one of our stupid fights if it meant you'd wake up!_

_I don't know how I'm going to get through this without you, Ron. We both knew that Harry was the one risking most in this, and that we needed to be strong for him together, but I can't be strong for both of you. I'm not strong enough, Ron. I want to be, but I'm just not! I feel so helpless right now, and there's nothing I can do, and no one here I can talk to, or sit with, or even- I don't know, Ron!_

_I just want to curl up in someone's arms and have them love me and never leave. I want you to wake up and hold me like you held me the day before the battle, by the lake. I want to rest my head on your shoulder, and have you hold my hands and tell me that it'll be okay! Because I don't feel like it's okay, Ron. I don't. I feel like everything is so wrong, and so ruined that I can't… I can't even think about what's supposed to be right anymore.  
_…

…  
Tears spilled from the corners of her eyes, Hermione using the rough end of her wool sweater to wipe them away, ducking her head. She wasn't supposed to cry, she was supposed to be strong, be strong for Ron, and Harry, and everyone else missing.

But she couldn't.

It was the awful truth that Hermione found she had written; she wasn't strong enough to do this without Ron. She needed his warmth, and his reassurance to get through this. To make sure everyone else got through this. The clicking heels of Madame Pomfrey made the young witch, who felt as old as a grandmother cringe slightly.

"Miss. Granger, are you crying?"  
"No, Madame Pomfrey."  
"Miss. Granger, please do not lie." The nurse's tone softened, "I should suggest that maybe you go back to your common room for a sleep. Neither Mr. Weasley nor Mr. Potter's condition shall change just by your stubborn might to stay here with them."  
"I'm not tired."  
"Dear, you are. You look tired, and you look worn out. Neither Misters Potter, nor Weasley especially, would want you to work yourself into such a state over them. Go have a rest Miss. Granger, and return when you're feeling better."

The request played over in her head a thousand times, Hermione finally nodding slowly at the matron who smiled in return.

"I will. Just, may I have a few more moments?"  
"A few." The familiar tone resurfaced, "Don't make me ask you to leave, dear. It's for your own good."  
…

…  
_I don't know anymore Ron. I don't. I think that right is you and Harry and I being friends again, and not having to worry about who's living and who's dead and these stupid feelings for great bloody prats like you, who have to be noble and run off after your best friend. Harry told you to stay with me, Ron! With me! But you can't listen to save your life can you? And now you're going to go and die, and Harry'll die probably too, and they'll never find Ginny and I'll be all along here on this bloody planet with no one! So there goes every idea I just thought I had of a right, normal life!  
_… 

…  
The quill stopped for a moment, pausing in thought, as Hermione didn't even bother to wipe away the tears, just let them fall solidly down her face. She was fighting yet another losing battle in her life, and she hated that she couldn't seem to win anything anymore.  
…

…  
_I hate you._

_I hate you so much right now Ron for doing this to me!_

_You should have thought! You know what thinking is! I know you do! But why didn't you! If you had thought maybe just for ten seconds about everything, maybe you would have thought about me! And I know that's selfish, but it's true! Did I even come into your frame of thinking when you ran off?_

_Maybe think about the fact that I'm never going to get to ask you if what you wrote in that bloody letter was true! If you actually saw yourself with me in the future, if you actually thought I was beautiful, and you wanted to know how it feels to wake up next to me in the morning? Do you, Ron! Were you actually sane of mind when you wrote you always wanted to ask me to a Hogsmead trip? That you think me being a bloody know it all is a good thing?_

_Bloody hell Ronald Weasley! You're not supposed to leave me with all these questions! You're supposed to be awake and alive and telling me not to cry instead of dead in the hospital wing! I need you Ron! You will never know how much I need you right now; wake up!_

_I need you. Please._


	5. Chapter Five: Nothing Without Each Other

_**Title: Letters To You  
Author: chromatic.daydream  
Chapter Five: Nothing Without Each Other**_

_**Authors Note: I'm so flattered, you guys. I mean, 29 reviews. That's really, really amazing. I hope to get to 50 one of these days, seeing as Kelsey said she'd bake me a cake when I did! Yay for cake! **_

Sorry if I'm a bit lazy tonight, I've got a headache and I feel actually like dungbombs. It's not pleasant, especially since HBP is SO CLOSE.

Thank you to: Morning Rose, Sara and her Pinkys, Sweetdeath04, Lilly, Rupertsgrl479, Draconic Ban-sidhe and Arcane Terror.

You all get lovely Skiving Snackboxes! Anyways, this will probably be the last chapter posted before HBP comes out, so I wish each and every one of you enjoyable reading. The next chapter (which is already written) should be posted Monday or Tuesday. Hopefully you can all find time to come read it and leave me a review! And if anyone wants to strike up a conversation about the new book, my email address is open to all!

Happy reading, and Butterbeers to all! Cheers!

…  
She spun around with her arms outstretched, feeling the wind blow through her hair and the sun shine down on her face. It was a beautiful day, a day that Hermione thought she would never see, which made her all the more excited. But at the same time, it was painful. It was painful to think about what they had lost in the previous weeks, and what they would still continue to lose in the weeks to come. It was painful to think about those that should have been there today, but weren't.

For the moment though, she was content just to spin, spin until she lost her balance and fell over, into the arms of a red head with an irresistible grin. He looked so much older for a moment, her hand reaching up to gingerly touch the cut that ran across his cheek.

"Come on 'Mione! I told you, I'm fine!" He laughed.  
"I know…I just…"  
"You wish there was something you could do. Relax."

She was standing once more, leaning against Ron to prevent herself from falling over again, and his arm was around her waist. It was a gesture that made her smile happily, waving Harry over from talking to Ginny, the young redhead still bandaged up in places.

"Hello Harry!"  
"Hi 'Mione. Ron. How are you both?"  
"Lovely."  
"Spiffing!" Ron exclaimed.  
"Obviously." Harry nodded, eyeing Ron's arm, "Are you both ready for it?"

The sparkle in Harry's eyes hadn't quite returned, but Ron figured that that moment was the closest they had seen it in almost a year, looking from his best friend to his best mate, to the gathering throng of people in the distance, and back to Harry.

"I…. Don't know." He said honestly.  
"Me neither, Harry. Are you?"  
"Can't say I am. Honestly…. I didn't think we'd make it to this day."

There was a silence, where Hermione broke away from Ron to stand by herself, brown bushy hair tamed into a half ponytail, as she looked between the two boys. Men, she had to correct herself. They weren't the eleven-year-old boys she became friends with. They were the seventeen-year-old men that she had grown up with. They had changed so much in seven years, and she probably had too. They were older, wiser, more mature, stronger, and closer than any other set of graduating students Hogwarts had ever seen.

"'Mione?" Harry finally whispered.  
"Yes?"  
"You're crying."

The tears were begging for him to wipe them away, like he had always done. But Ron held back, looking at his other halves. Harry and Hermione were just as much of a part of him as he was, and the startling reality of their lives as they knew it coming to an end hurt. It hurt more than he ever knew it would.

"Come here." Ron mumbled gruffly, pulling both towards him.

She hadn't remembered feeling so safe in such a long time, squished between Harry and Ron as the three held onto each other for what seemed like an eternity. Her robed were dotted with tears, not from her solely though. They belonged to Harry and Ron, they bodies shaking just the slightest as Harry's arm rubbed her back and Ron's lips kissed her forehead, the Golden Trio finally separating. For what felt like the last time to Hermione.

"I suppose we should get a move on."  
"Yeah." Ron nodded.  
"Mmmm. Harry? Ron?"

They were slowly nearing the mass of people settling down to their chairs beside the lake, the group of seventh years standing around nervously.

"'Mione?" Harry asked.  
"I…I love you. Both. Good luck."  
"Good luck to you, 'Mione. We love you too."

Ron's head nodded, giving her forehead another quick kiss as he took his spot in the line, Harry whispering in her ear for a second before she dashed off to the front of the line and Harry slid into his spot.

"And now, our Head Girl, Miss. Hermione Granger."

She looked up for a moment, smiling at Harry and Ron in the first row. Hermione felt small standing behind the podium on the stage, looking down at her handwritten speech. But she knew she wasn't small, and she certainly wasn't afraid anymore.  
… 

…  
"_Good afternoon. To parents and family, to teachers, to students, and most importantly, friends._"  
… 

…  
She paused, catching Ron's eye.  
…

…  
"_Today is graduation day. Today is the day we are meant to stand up in front of those who have taught us, raised us, and loved us, and show them the witches and wizards we have become. But not this graduating class. Because we are unlike any other group of students that have ever passed through the doors of Hogwarts, and I pray that we are the last._

_Today is not our judgment day. Our judgment day was two weeks ago, when we took on a battle no other group of seventeen year olds could have. Our judgment day came in sixth year when we stood together as one and did what no one thought we were capable of. Our judgment day came in fifth year when we took it upon ourselves to do something about the world, to make a difference and take a chance. Our judgment day came in fourth year when our lives were changed, and we were faced with an impossible reality that we couldn't believe happened. But it did. And we learnt to adapt. Our judgment came in third year when we realized maybe the only thing we truly feared was fear itself, and came to know people for who they were, not what the world labeled them as._"  
… 

…  
Her eyes briefly met Professor Lupin's.  
… 

…  
"_Our judgment came in second year when we were terrified, and we all learnt that the walls we thought protected us did not always, but we made it through. And our very first judgment day came in first year, on our very first day when we stepped up in front of hundred's of eyes to be sorted. Every moment of every day we have spent as Hogwarts students these last seven years, have been our judgment days._

_And I think it's safe to say, that we have passed. Regardless of N.E.W.T's, of our classes, of our public standings, and of our futures, we have lived to stand here. And that in itself, is enough for me. We stand here as enemies,_"  
… 

…  
She glanced at Malfoy.  
… 

…  
"_As classmates,_"  
…

…  
A slight glance at Seamus, Neville, Lavender and Pavarti.  
…

…  
"_As friends._"  
…

…  
Ron and Harry.  
… 

…  
"_And most importantly, as family._"  
… 

…  
Ron glanced around the group of students around him, eyes lingering on each for a moment. The stinging at the corner of his eyes wasn't appreciated, but it was impossible to stop, and no one else seemed to be trying to do so. They were supposed to be arranged by house, and alphabetically in that. But with Lavender, Pavarti and Padme holding each other crying, Ron found himself sitting in the square middle of Seamus and Neville, with Harry on his right. And even they seemed to be having a hard time holding it together.  
…

…  
"_And as we venture out into the world, wherever we may go, we will always be a family. Regardless of house, we will always be known as the graduating class of Hogwarts that faced the world, and won. We stood defiant, all of us in our own way, and for that we stand united forever._

_But we cannot forget those that should stand beside us, those that won but are not here today._"  
… 

…  
Her voice suddenly broke, silence falling upon the crowd as quiet crying could be heard from nearly every direction, Hermione looking down at the words scribbled on her paper.  
… 

…  
**Be strong. I know you can finish this. You're brilliant. Bloody brilliant. And don't forget, I believe in you.  
**…

…  
Her eyes looked up at Ron, standing with one arm around Lavender looking back at her with an intensity she had never seen before. His lips mouthed two simple words at her, and her lips smiled back, wiping her tears.  
…

…  
"_That is another judgment we have come to bear, and will bear for the rest of our lives. But take those who are not here, and remember them for the bravery and intensity that they fought. Remember what you learnt from each of them, inside and outside the classroom. Remember the way they lived their lives, and strive to make them proud._

_Because today, and for the rest of our lives, no one but those missing from our midst have the right to judge us. We have stood judgment enough, and today we are finally free. We are free to try and become the seventeen year olds that other classes always were. Today, our service to the world is over, and we can let ourselves fully feel what we have gone through, and grieve not only for the lives we have lost, but the childhoods we have lost as well._

_Today we are known not simply as a graduating class of Hogwarts, not simply as a group of witches and wizards, and not simply adults. We are known as a family of seventeen year olds, connected by the times that we lived in, and the ways that we lived._

_So I wish each and every one of you good luck. Every Ravenclaw, every Hufflepuff, every Gryffindor, and every Slytherin. Never forget who you are, where you have come from, and what you have lived through._"  
… 

…  
She paused, eyes wrinkling up at the end of her speech, scribbled out and another writing below it. For a moment Hermione panicked, she couldn't read what she had written at all. But she trusted him, so she took a deep breath and read once more.  
… 

…  
"**Each one of you standing here today has proven yourself more than worthy of the diploma you are about to receive. You have proven yourself to be the most cunning witches and wizards of our time, and for that I am proud to call you my family. Life is not easy, but if you remember what we have learnt on these grounds, and remember that there are people up there-**"  
…

…  
Her finger pointed upwards for just a second, the tears coming down harder than they were before. It didn't seem much to matter though, as it looked like almost every person standing or sitting in the rows of family and teachers on the grounds was crying.  
…

…  
"…**Remember that there are people up there watching over you, we will all achieve wonderful things. Things two weeks ago none of us dreamt could happen. We are the future of this new world, Seventh years. So good luck. I believe in all of you.**"


	6. Chapter Six: A Step Away From Safety

_**Title: Letters To You  
Author: chromatic.daydream  
Chapter Six: A Step Away From Safety**_

_**Authors Note: Welcome Back! I don't know about you lot, but now that it's a post-HBP world, things just don't feel the same. I won't explain much else this chapter if some of you aren't already finished the book. (Hint for: If you haven't read it, what is wrong with you!) But let me just say: I sobbed inconsolably when I was done. And I'm proud of it. Absolutely heartbreaking.**_

_**And well, HBP has officially rendered this story a bit OOC, but not as much as I thought. The first chapters, yes. But oh well. I'm continuing on through high water and everything else. Just a warning thought: updates will be coming less frequently, as I've just got a job. Yes, I got my job at Coles. Yay for me! Tomorrow is my second day (with today being my first) and I work an 8 & ½ hour shift. That's a long time if you ask me. But oh well. It's really interesting, if not really, REALLY scary. I'll try and keep up on updating though, I promise. I get breaks, so I'll write out ideas and such in my journal at those times. **_

_**So, now to thank my lovely reviewers, who above all the HBP mania happening, (My friend and I dressed up and went to the Chapters release party at West Edmonton Mall, and then went home for our own celebration with Butterbeer and Fizzing Whizzbees. Did anyone else do anything super?) managed to review! Yay for you guys reviewing!**_

**_Many, many dozens of thanks go to:_** Lilly **_(Have you checked your email? I sent you one back!),_ **Morning Rose**_ (Thank you, thank you -bows-), _**Sara and her Pinkys** _(As you requested_ _m'dear. And I was so excited too! I could barely sleep!),_ **Draconic Ban-Sidhe** _(You know,_ _this name change of yours is messing me up P And thanks. -blushes- And just think, next year we ARE graduating students. Though, I probably won't get the marks to write a speech), _**Kitty Weasley KW** _(Thanks. I'm trying to make sure it doesn't get TOO_ _depressing. But it's a bit hard, especially in the wake of HBP. And I'm like you; Ron/Hermione and Remus/Tonks are my favorite. I really like Harry/Ginny too, though. Cho sucks. P), _**Catty0798** _(Yay for yelling at Ron! Lol. And a new reviewer! Yay! Thanks for_ _reviewing!),_ **Arcane Terror** _(Of course it's touching since I wrote it! Lol. I can't wait 'till_ _were gradding, it's going to be kick-ass. But you're a different school than me. Down with Shep! D), and_ **MalachMoon** _(Another new reviewer! Yay! Of course I'm going to write more, as long as people are reading it. And thanks. Yay for being excellent! Lol.)_**

_**Thank you so much to each of you. I love getting reviews, they make me happy. And they make me want to be a better writer to live up to the praise you lot give me. Enough from me though. This chapter actually took a bit to work out (I know I said in my last update that I had it written, but I pushed that chapter back to a different spot, and wrote this), especially since I was depressed about HBP. It's got a…brighter feel though after the depressing ones I've given you. Things are looking up in the world! Yay!**_

_**Oh, by the way, it still stands; anyone wanting a HBP discussion, or a discussion about anything is free to contact me via my lovely email. I'm always open. **_

_**Please review! I promise I'll work on getting back to each f you individually. And only 8 reviews until Kelsey has to bake me a cake! Whooo! (Do you lot think you could maybe strike a hundred just to be evil? I'd love you forever!)**_

…**  
**Hermione Granger was not in a good mood. She was in a downright foul mood if she said so herself, and she didn't care. Taking the papers left on the kitchen table from the night before, her eyes scanned them with a dark furry, lingering on the red letters stamped across everything.

"Denied."

Screaming in frustration, her hands crumpled the papers, tossing them into the rubbish bin with a force. The late afternoon's sun wasn't doing anything to help her mood, Hermione finally coming to sit at the table. Her fingers tapped the counter; foot tapped the floor, teeth biting her lip as her mind raced. It just simply wasn't fair. It simply wasn't.

That space in Diagon Alley was perfect, absolutely perfect for her bookstore. And it would have all been perfect, if not for one small factor. The small factor being that she, the greatest witch in a very long time, had been denied buying it. All because of some stupid, good for nothing prats. Which happened to have red hair, and Weasley as a last name, and had been the bane of her existence for as long as she could remember.

"Sod Fred and George!"

Standing, she kicked the table leg in anger, wet hair dripping down onto the floor. Normally, she would have cared. Normally, Hermione would have been up since 7 am, not just an hour ago at 3pm. But this was not a normal day. This was an awful day, one of the worst she had had in a long time. Her only redeeming factor was that Ron was still busy with Auror training with Harry, and he wasn't around to hear her act like a child. Because quite simply, she was.

But somehow she felt like she had a right to be devastated about not getting the property. She had worked for so long, and so hard to raise the funds, and make the contacts, and do everything that was required. Sure, Hermione could have easily held just about any job she had ever wanted. But she didn't want any job. She wanted this job; the job of owning her own bookstore and providing knowledge and escapement to the world. This was the job she was always meant to have.

"What now?"

Her hands jerked up the window, letting in the fluttering owl outside. She wasn't quite sure who it was from, but she hurriedly took the paper from its clutches, watching as it flew back outside. Tossing her slowly drying hair back and spraying the wall in the process, Hermione pulled the paper out of its envelope.  
…

…  
**Dear Hermione,  
I know you're still upset about you not getting the property for your bookstore. Harry sends his condolences, and says that if you want, he could kill Fred and George for you. He (and I) don't exactly see why they need to move into this new shop. Their old one is fine, isn't it? **

**That's beside the point though. The point is, you need to get away. You need to stop thinking about what could have been, and how you're going to get there. You need a change of scenery. So pack your bags and be ready by five. We're taking a bit of a mission trip for training, and you're coming along. Don't ask questions, just be ready. **

**I'll see you in about an hour. Keep your chin up, sweetie.**

**Cheers,  
Ron. **

**By the way, don't forget a bathing suit.  
**…

…  
It was with a flurry of activity that Hermione, smile plastered on her face, rushed around. Gathering things from here and there, she finally collapsed down onto the kitchen chair at the stroke of 5pm. Shoulder bag packed with anything she might need, and suitcase lying on the floor, she was left to wonder over Ron's note.

A mission trip for Auror training? One that she was allowed to come along on? Her logic (which was quite fine, aside from the tiny breakdown she had twenty minutes ago) complained. Said it wasn't right, and it wasn't truthful, and that she should be more aware of what was going on. But Hermione just brushed off her thoughts; eyes popping open at the sound of someone apparating into her flat.

"Ron!"  
"Hey, love."

She buried her face into his black robes and Ron smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around her frame. Quite frankly, she was worrying him, being so distraught over this property thing. So it was good to see her smiling at him, Ron bending to kiss her pink lips softly.

"Have a good day?"  
"Didn't get up until three," she bit her lip, "Did you?"  
"Of course. Auror training is always a blast!"  
"Ron…"

Her voice took on that nagging quality for a second, head tilting to allow her chocolate eyes to glare easier. But all he had to do was grin lazily at her, and she giggled, slapping him lightly in the chest.

"So, where is it that we're going for the training mission?"  
"Somewhere." He teased.  
"Somewhere?"  
"Somewhere warm. Now grab your bag, and I'll take your suitcase, and we'll be off."  
"Don't you need anything?" She asked suspiciously.  
"Anything I need is already there, or standing beside me."

She was about to laugh at Ron's form of flattery, when he held out a worn book with a picture of a beach on it.

"Portkey?"  
"Portkey."  
"Lovely." She sighed.  
"It's a book though!"  
"You're a prat, Ronald."  
"I know."

She spun around and around, feeling quite dizzy but holding tightly onto her bag until her feet hit solid ground once more, and Hermione allowed herself to open an eye. The smell hit her before anything else, the tingling sensation of salt mixed in with fruit overloading her nose so much that she sneezed, Ron laughing as he smiled widely.

The ocean was just meters from them, lapping at the pale white sand that crabs scuttled over. There was a serene innocence about the whole thing, Hermione's eyes scanning around. Expecting to see Harry, or Dave, or one of the other Aurors training with Ron, her face fell when none of them were located.

"You look glum?" Ron asked.  
"This is an Auror mission, right?"  
"Uhhh…."  
"Because if it is, where are Harry and everyone else?" Her eyes narrowed.  
"….Harry's on a… different Auror mission?"

She seemed ready to hit someone, probably him, Ron thought, holding open the sliding door to the beach house whose back deck they were standing on. Hermione walked through, but not far enough to allow Ron entrance, instead turning to face him with hands on her hips.

"Really now?"  
"No," Ron hung his head, "There is no Auror training mission, and there is no Harry or Dave or Andrew."  
"Then what is there?" She asked.  
"You. And me. And the beach. And the next four days to do whatever we want."  
"You're joking?"  
"Hardly," Ron laughed, "We're getting a couple weeks off, before we go back for our final testing. Harry's locking himself and Ginny up in their flat for a week. I decided to bring you here."  
"You did?"

Her eyes were brimming with tears, hands faltering from her hips to lock around Ron's neck. It wasn't as if this was the first romantic thing Ron had ever done, but it was the first truly unexpected thing he had ever done. Sometimes Hermione still felt like Ron had the emotional range of a teaspoon; totally oblivious to what she, was really feeling. But this just proved to her once and for all that he really had grown up since school. A lot.

"I love you."  
"What?"  
"I love- Oh!" She inhaled sharply, hand clamping over her mouth.

He was staring at her, lips parted slightly as her cheeks turned red. Had he just heard that? Hermione Granger, HIS Hermione was saying that? Certainly, Ron had known all along that she did. It had been implied everyday since they began dating that the feeling was there. And it was mutual. But a year into their relationship, neither had actually come outright and said the words.

Ron had wanted to, but he hadn't quite worked up the courage. Besides, it was nicer the way it was. There was no deeper emotional attachment (or at least, that was what Ron had tried to convince himself for thirteen months), or any anger over those three words. They stayed safe and content if those words weren't brought into their relationship. But now he couldn't help but smile slightly, thumb wiping away one of her stray tears. He was tired of things always being safe and content. And she obviously was too.

"I'm sorry Ron, I just didn't-"  
"I love you too, Hermione."  
"What?" She asked, voice squeaking.  
"I love you."  
"You do?"

His head bobbed, and Hermione laughed in surprise, reaching up on the toes of her flip-flops to kiss him.

"I love you too."  
"I love you." He mumbled against her lips.  
"I love you."  
"I love you."

She felt like a teenager, experiencing what Hermione knew she should have experienced during those years. Hearing her first love say those words to her had evoked a permanent glow about her skin, and a smile on her lips for the two days they had been there for now. A smile that only widened as she sat on the sand and watched her dripping wet redhead boyfriend wander up from the water.

"You should come in."  
"Not right now." She laughed, handing him a towel.  
"And why not?"  
"I'm enjoying being in the sun."  
"The sun hits the water too, you know?"

And it certainly did seem to do so, Hermione batting away Ron's arms as he tried to hug her, still dripping wet.

"You're wet!"  
"You know, 'Mione, you're not as brilliantly observant as you used to be."

This time she really did slap him away, playfully of course, leaning back on her elbows. The sun was glorious, and the company gorgeous, Hermione laughing as Ron shook his head around, water flying everywhere. He was wonderful, and without a doubt the best thing that had ever happened to her.

And he was also sun burnt, something that made him cringe. Tilting his head backwards, Ron couldn't quite determine just how bad he looked, sitting cross-legged beside Hermione, staring at her.

"What?" She asked.  
"Do I look like a tomato?"  
"Well," The brunette paused, looking him up and down, "I'd say more of a boiled lobster."  
"You!" He raged.

She shrieked, scrambling to her bare feet as Ron made a lunge for her. Hermione was fast, hair trailing behind her as she ran down the beach trying to avoid Ron's grasp, but not quite fast enough. His arms grabbed her protectively, but they were anything but.

Screaming, she kicked her feet and cursed him to no end, Ron simply laughing. She was truly beautiful even when she was threatening to put him at the mercy of Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex. The looks the other beach goers were giving them only fueled Ron more, wading out until he was knee deep in water.

"RONALD WEASLE-"

She went down screaming and came up sputtering, Ron laughing like a maniac as he tilted his head to the side to watch as she brushed the wet hair out of her eyes. She really was beautiful.

"I love you!" He grinned cheekily.  
"Prat!"


	7. Chapter Seven: Driven To Distraction

_**Title: Letters To You  
Author: chromatic.daydream  
Chapter Seven: Driven To Distraction**_

_**Authors Note: I'm SO SORRY! I just realized that it's been EIGHT DAYS since I updated. And I feel awful. I promised I wouldn't be one of those people who never update, and look at me. Turning into one! Please, please don't hate me! **_

_**Work has been crazy though. I feel totally incompetent most of the time, and I work A LOT, and it's stressful, and now I'm sick, and really! I shouldn't be giving you excuses. I should be giving you chapters. So I promise to over-come the writers block combination sickness combination work stress and update more often. If you still want me to update. **_

_**Now, onto reviews! EIGHTEEN on one chapter. I'm totally flatered. And 63 total! I get brownies! Love to Kelsey for making me them. Now, MASSIVE thank you goes out to: **_

Catty0798_ **(I want one too! Lol. And it's so hard to stay mad at Ron, isn't it? Impossible really I think. Thanks for reading!),**_ Arcane Terror_ **(It is all a matter of perspective to who is the traitor. Seeing as I go to JP, you Sheppies are the traitors! And, oh! I love that line too! Reminds me of so many boys I know.),**_ Sara and her Pinkys_ **(Yay for not crying! Ron was such a prat in HBP; sometimes I honestly can't see what Hermione sees in him. But alas, he's not a jerk here, all the time anyways!), **_brillokatti**_ (Hehe. Flattery makes me blush something horrible. Sorry for making you cry, and of course I'm continuing! Thanks for reading!),_** Dragon Scales 13 **_(Thank you! I'm glad all of that is conveyed.),_ **jynkyg**_ (Hehe. Awesome!), _**animeobsessed3191**_ (I'm glad. Although, I'm a tad confused by what you meant by Harry figured Ron and Hermione out. Are you referring to HBP? Am I being really thick?), _**hrhtogehter4ever**_ (Right on! And no worries, Harry and Ginny are coming. It's really only going to be a bit here and there, because well, this is Ron and Hermione's story. But there will be more H&G fluff to come, promise.),_** Wrinkles the Troll **_(Thanks a ton! Hope you keep reading!),_** -TheSingingBlob-**_ (Just wanted to firstly point out, I LOVE your name. It's so cool! Yay for Release Parties! Luna is great! If I wasn't a brunette, I would have gone as her. Glad to hear it was fun! And as for your story, the next moment I have free time I'll read and review, promise! Thanks for continuing to read!),_ **Luna w/outradish earrings**_ (Lol. You expected it to be fluffier? Well, I did give you a crap summary on the bus home from Chinatown. Glad you like it. And I'll save you a brownie. Maybe.),_** Morning Rose_ **(Another faithful reviewer! Yes, Ron and Hermione got together. This chapter will explain it better, as it was supposed to be #6 instead of #7, but oh well. And as for the beach, I really didn't give it a name. I was thinking somewhere in the Bahamas, but really I didn't pick a specific one, if that's what you're wondering.), **_AL-I-Bus**_ (The best Potter fic you've read yet! How great a tale I've spun? Oh bloody hell! I flipped out when I read that! I don't know if anyone's ever said something so nice! And actually, I'm not British. I'm Canadian believe it or not. Which has British colonial roots, but I suppose that doesn't much explain the language thing. I suppose it's just something that comes through me. Thank you SO much though for your words. They made my day. And my week really. And the rest of my month!),_** Draconic Ban-Sidhe**_ (I wasn't counting on it, really. And you SHOULD be sorry for the pain and suffering I've endeared. Lol. Naw, you're making me brownies! Yay for brownies! Do I get a cake when I reach 100? Lol. You're too good. Whyte next week, okay? Either Thursday or Friday. Let me know.),_ **KittyWeasley KW_ **(Yes, a lighter chapter. They'll continue to be lighter, because well, with Voldie vanquished there's not any real darkness left, is there? Well, no darkness aside from maybe the occasional ball, or a moody pregnant woman! No more spoilers from me though! Thanks for reading!),**_ Mrs.Granger-Weasley**_ (You can't read most of chapter three? Really? It shows up for me…. It's really quite odd. If you want, I could send you over the chapter by email? Glad the rest of it shows though, and you're enjoying it! Thanks!),_** gpotter_ **(Your name wouldn't be reference to one hopefully future Ginny Potter, would it? Lol. I'm so glad you thought everything was beautiful, and hopefully it continues to be that way. I'm trying to go for just about every emotion in the book; so glad to know I'm getting there. Thank you so much!),**_** _and_ **Chantelle** _(I'm afraid I don't quite know the music video. I'm not a huge nsync fan, but glad it reminded you of that. Thanks for reading!)_**

_**All right! That took a long time, about forty-five minutes. But really, thank you all SO MUCH for reviewing. It makes me really feel confident about my writing (Which on a day to day basis I'm really not). Thanks as well to those who don't review. You lot mean tons to me as well, because you still take time out of your lives to read this. You're all lovely in my books. **_

**_So without further wait, here is the seventh chapter. This is one of my favorites, just because it's so like Ron and Hermione as I envision them in the future from how I understand the books. Please do take a moment when you're done to review! Love to all of you, and I promise I'll update sooner!_ **

…  
_Darling,  
In case you were STILL wondering, your Chuddley Cannons sweater is where you left it._

_-Me_  
…

…  
The note did nothing to make Ron feel better, shaking his head as he leant back in his chair. Desk duty wasn't something he liked at all, looking around his cubicle. It had a certain orange theme to it, taking a sip of coffee from the official Cannons mug Harry had gotten him last Christmas. But aside from the Cannons, there were pictures. Three in frames that sat on his desk, and many more tacked up onto his tiny bulletin board.

"Hey mate?"  
"Harry?"

He pushed his chair back just a bit, Ron looking to the left at Harry's cubicle were his face was half hidden with paperwork.

"Who's the owl from?" The raven-haired man asked.  
"'Mione. Gloating over me still not finding my Cannons sweater."  
"You still can't find it?"  
"Shut it, Harry."

Ignoring his best friend's laughter, Ron's eyes turned to gaze at his favorite picture on his desk, watching as the two occupants interacted. Taken almost three years ago, there weren't many differences. Sure, his hair had darkened a shade or two, and hers had tamed a bit, and she had gained an inch in height, but that was it.

The frizzy curls of her hair were blowing around in the wind from the Hogwarts Lake as the picture Ron held her in his arms, or kissed her with a blush, or spun her around. And the joy in which her eyes showed as he did all of that made the real life Ron shake his head. She was beautiful then, and she was even more beautiful now.

But she had changed. Ron was willing to admit that to himself, as he was willing to admit that he had changed. War changed people. It couldn't be helped. And while that specific picture might have been their first as a couple only eight days after he woke up, it didn't depict the real world.

It didn't depict the aftermath of battle, it didn't depict the losses they were both feeling, and it didn't depict the still uncertainty of their future. And for that, Ron was still grateful. That picture was taken in a moment where there was no war, there was no death, and there was no uncertainty. There was only them.

Hermione and him.

"Ron?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You've got another owl."  
"Oh, right."

Tearing his eyes away from the picture, Ron detached the parchment from the owl's leg and opened it up. It took him two tries to read the words correctly, but he eventually just sighed in frustration, tossing it over to Harry's cubicle. At least someone might get a laugh out of it.

"That's horrid, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.  
"No it's not!"  
"Yes, it is!"  
"'_Dear Ronald, Here's a hint: Look for something orange._'That's horrible Hermione! Even for my brother!"

The younger red head was leaning against the counter, watching Hermione reshelf books, a smile playing on her lips. The sparkle that twinkled in the brunette's eyes as she turned to face her best friend caught Ginny almost off-guard. It was a sparkle that was usually only reserved for Ron's presence in the room.

"Okay. It was horrid of me Ginny. But I'm just getting him back for all the years of torment in school."  
"By hiding his favorite sweater?"  
"I didn't hide it." Hermione laughed, "He left it on the floor, and it got kicked under the bed."  
"And you as his lovely, charming girlfriend won't mention that?"  
"No."  
"Honestly," Ginny shook her head, "I don't know what's gotten into you 'Mione. You're giddy  
almost."  
"Love does crazy things to you, I guess."

The words were barely out of her mouth before Ginny's coughing came, Hermione turning around to look at her guiltily.

"What?"  
"You scare me sometimes, Hermione."  
"Why?"  
"I don't rightly know. It's just…" Ginny trailed off.  
"It's still weird to know that your best friend and your brother are head over heels in love with each other and will with any luck one day get married," Hermione smiled, "Even when I think about it, it's still surreal, Gin."

Before anything else could be said a customer came to the desk and Ginny was occupied with him, as Hermione was caught up with the sound of an owl perching on the windowsill.  
…

…  
**'Mione,  
Orange. Really now? Are you certain that it's orange? Or maybe is it a pumpkin? Or a sunset orange? Honestly woman, you drive me nutters.  
**…

…  
Hermione smiled inwardly, leaning against the open window**.  
**…

…  
**But I suppose that's why I love you. Even though you won't tell me where my Cannons sweater is? Come on, babe! The game's in TWO DAYS and I NEED IT.**

**Please?  
**…

…  
The scratching of her quill must have alerted Ginny to another secret note being sent away, the red head leaning against the counter once more as she watched Hermione write.

"You know, if you didn't own this store, the manager would be awfully mad at you for writing notes to your boyfriend."  
"Which is exactly why I do own this store. And you know, I'm sure Harry's awfully lonely what with Ron getting notes all the time and him not."  
"Shut it, Hermione."

She snickered, Ginny looking very much like Ron for a moment before she finished scratching her note, tying it onto the owl's leg.

"Ronald Weasley, please." She muttered to the grey bird.

His head pounded with pain as he filled out yet another report, feeling very much like he were being drowned to death by paperwork. Harry's pile was slowly decreasing, as his just increased it seemed. And it certainly didn't help that every few minutes he was distracted by a picture of Hermione, or a note from her. It had been a while since her last though, so he had gotten a bit done. Which is why Ron's head pounded he figured. Too much work and too little Hermione made Ron a very crabby twenty year old indeed.  
…

…  
_Ronald,  
Tomorrow is Valentines Day. And Ginny has just informed me that both Harry and you are working? Working! Honestly. It's a good thing I had the sense to foresee this and get a reservation later in the evening._

_Unless of course, you finish all your paperwork today, and then tomorrow we can spend together. Seeing as I booked the day off work. Just a thought. See you in a few hours!_

_-Hermione.  
_…

...  
**Dearest,  
I would love you to see just how much paperwork I have on my desk at the moment. Even you wouldn't be able to finish it in a few hours. I must have a dozen bloody reports to finish! **

**And of course, you had the sense to 'foresee' this and plan ahead. That's my beautiful know-it-all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have paperwork to do. **

**Love,  
Ron  
**… 

…  
_Ron,  
I never thought I would see the day in which you would imply that paperwork is more important than I. _

_-'Mione.  
_…

…  
**Hermione,  
I never meant to imply that paperwork is more important than you. Nothing is more important than you. **

**Except maybe the Cannons. **

**Just kidding. **

**-Ron  
**…

…  
"You know mate," Harry smiled, "The two of you are funny."  
"How so?" Ron asked, tying his latest note onto an owl.  
"I don't know. In Hogwarts Hermione was always the serious one, and you were always the one who teased her, and now look at you. She's teasing you, and you're teasing her, and you're both so bloody in love with one another. It's enough to make a bloke feel like a third wheel."  
"Have you gone nutters? You're not a third wheel, Harry. I mean, we've all felt like it at some point or another over the years. It's part of being the Golden Trio. Besides, you've got Ginny, right?"

Ron raised his eyebrow threateningly, or at least in he hoped it was threateningly, watching as Harry laughed and brushed him off, turning back to his paperwork. The red head shook his head, and following example turned back to his own stack.  
…

…  
_Ron,  
I've been thinking, and don't act shocked, because you know that's what I do. Anyways, I've been thinking, and instead of going to dinner tomorrow in Diagon Alley, why don't we go down to Hogsmead to have dinner, and then take in the sunset from Hogwarts?_

_It's been forever since we've been back, and it would be lovely to sit by the lake again, don't you think?_

_Yours always,  
Hermione  
_…

…  
**Beautiful,  
Smashing idea! However, one small problem. I NEED MY SWEATER!**

**I don't think you understand how much I need it, 'Mione. Please? Don't make me beg. It's really quite unbecoming of someone of my status. You know that. Please? I love you!**

**-Ron  
**…

…  
Ginny beside her giggled, passing the parchment down to Hermione. Night was beginning to fall, and with the bookstore closed for the day both women were left to clean up and talk some before the apparated home for the evening.

"He sounds quite desperate."  
"He does. I feel bad."  
"But of course, you're the only woman in the world that could make him even think of begging. It would be a sight." Ginny mused.  
"Ginny! And you talk about me being horrid?"  
"Well, it would be!"  
"It would." The brunette gave in, reaching one last time for her quill.

His head was resting on the remaining pile of papers, dozing lightly as Ron dreamt of Hermione and sunsets and Hogwarts and the wind off the lake. All the things in life he loved. Which is why it was a rude awakening to be pecked on the head, Ron moaning as he rubbed the spot, looking around.

"Wha-?"

"Owl." Harry just muttered from next to him.  
"Oh. What time is it?"  
"Quitting time."  
"About bloody time."

His hands fumbled with the parchment, finally getting it off and unrolling it enough to read. It was late, too late he suspected to be from Hermione but at the sight of her cursive Ron smiled.  
… 

…  
_Ron,  
Please calm down. I can assure you that your Cannons sweater safe, and will be returned to you with no begging necessary. _

_It was tempting, but I'm willing to resist just because I love you. And it would be horrible to have a row with you, when I believe we've set a new record: three days. Good for us. _

_Anyways, do hurry home, please? It feels like days since I've seen you, and we've been owling each other all day too! Besides, the quicker you come home, the quicker you get your Cannons sweater back. And then you can thank me for remembering you dropped it on the floor and kicked it under the bed last week. _

_Told you I didn't take it. _

_See you soon love!  
-'Mione  
…_

…  
HE kicked it under the bed? His memory was jogged by her words, and if Ron remembered correctly it was her that was so intent on getting him out of that sweater that it was thrown haphazardly on the floor and forgotten.

Gathering up his papers quickly Ron shook his head, bidding a quick farewell to Harry. He was going to have to remember to look under the bed in future cases.


	8. Chapter Eight: History Repeated

_**Title: Letters To You  
Author: chromatic.daydream  
Chapter Eight: History Repeated**_

_**Authors Note: I SMITE writers block. To the depths and darkness known as hell. Or where ever I can send it that isn't pleasant. -sigh- You'll hear no excuses from me here, I'm afraid. I'm just a horrible updater these days. Although, I haven't forgotten to do so. Promise.**_

_**Onto other things though. Like reviews. Which make me very happy after long days of dealing with crazy people who want books they don't know the title or author to. -sigh again-**_

_**You lot are amazing though:**_

Rupertsgrl479**_ (Hehe. Thanks. I have a fondness for the last line as well. Actually, I have a fondness for this whole chapter. First one I got an idea for, so I think that's why it's so fluffy! Yay for fluff!), _**Draconic Ban-Sidhe**_ (I LOVE that part too. Well, you already know that. But it sounds so much like Ron to me. He would totally say that. And thanks for the brownies! They were LOVELY!), _**Mrs. Granger-Weasley**_ (Poor Ron, indeed! And oh, I'm so glad you were able to read the third chapter. I think that's probably my 2nd favorite chapter. Or… I don't know. I'm so glad you like it though, and thank you for reading!), _**Sweetdeath04**_ (But obviously not the first place Ron looks! Lol. 'So totally rock'. You've made me blush. Thanks!), _**Sara and her Pinkys**_ (I don't think this is 'soon'… but hopefully it will appease you? No more tears!), _**gpotter**_ (No worries, no worries. There will be more angst to come. Maybe not for a few more chapters, but I do have something planned out that will be more emotional. Glad you like both though. Thanks for reading!), _**animeobsessed3191**_ (Right, right! Oh, how thick can I get? I like that chapter in HBP. It really shows Ron and Hermione's relationship and where it's going. And in terms of the books, I mean, if Harry hasn't figured it out by now, HE is the thick one. Glad you loved it.), _**Oasis Blackmore**_ (I hope I don't offend here, but I do quite like your name. It reminds me of a dashing pirate name…. Swashbuckling, and sailing the high seas, and treasure hunting… Anyways! Thank you. I work hard on my characterization of the characters. Well, not really. It just seems to come. Although, it's been pointed out to me by one of my friends that he's finding Hermione is rather like me… which is almost frightening. And as for the bowing? I am MOST flattered; although with my updating record does not deserve such. Lol. Thanks.), _**PsychoHaired**_ (Whooo! Another in favorites! Thanks a ton!), _**hrhtogether4ever**_ (Well, Ron is a bit…. Mindless at times, right? Lol. I try to be a genius!), _**Morning Rose**_ (Thank you.), _**Dragon Scales 13**_ (Hehe. I think so too. It would be such a funny sight, don't you agree?), _**Kitty Weasley KW**_ (You updated! You updated! I'm a horrible person, not reviewing your story… but you should know that I've been reading 'Like Parents, Like Teens'. I think it's ruddy brilliant, by the way. I should review, shouldn't I? But don't feel guilty. I just have crazy standards I try and live up to. It'll be the death of my remaining sanity, just see! Thanks for reviewing!), _**Straycat1**_ (I love Hermione. She's brilliant. Thanks for adding it to your favorites. Fluff-overload? Is that possible? Crying? NO! Not another person! Sod, I feel so guilty again! Thank you for reading and reviewing all 7 chapters!), and _**Arcane Terror**_ (I do adore your layout. It's so adorable! And perfect! And… ah. –happy sigh- And you know, I was SO tempted to make 'Mione make Ron beg. But that would have just been too cruel, eh?)_**

_**Hehe. You know, I really do like replying to your reviews. Its quite fun, because I'm sure I come off as an insane person. But I suppose I am…. Anyways! Many, many thanks to Kelsey who baked me BROWNIES! And they were SO GOOD. And I must thank each of you as well, because you're the lovely people who made brownies possible. Many thanks!**_

**_The next chapter will be dedicated to the 100th reviewer. It however, will not be up for at LEAST a week. Just because I'm leaving Sunday night to go on vacation, and will not be back until the following Sunday. And then I work 5 days, have school course changes, work 3 more, have registration, and then school starts. On SEPTEMBER 1st! Sorry, but even though it's too early to be going back, I love the date! Too bad I'm not taking the Express. Just some silly city transit bus. _**

_**Oh well. I'll try and get at least one more update in before class starts again, though. I do believe I'll have plenty of time while on vacation to put pen to paper with some ideas. And hopefully get some new ones. What I want to know though, is what do you lot want? More fluff? More angst? Harry and Ginny? Tonks and Remus? Special events? More of what I've been doing? Please let me know! I'm quite open to ideas. **_

_**And now, without further rambling by my quite now hyper (due to the EARLY morning time) self, I present to you the chapter you all wanted so badly. Hope you enjoy!**_

…  
"Bloody ball. Stupid sodding wanker ball!"

Ron Weasley, to say the least, was not happy. He was pacing about his flat, hands ringing themselves to nearly death, mumbling under his breath. He at that moment was quite thankful his girlfriend was not home. Very happy indeed she was not home.

If she were, Hermione would be standing in the doorway of the kitchen, foot tapping against the tile with her arms crossed over her chest. Typical Hermione pose. And she would be rolling her eyes, and telling him to get over it. It was only a ball after all.

"Bloody most important ball of the sodding year." Ron mumbled.  
"What was that love?"

Ron jumped, turning around to catch a grinning Harry standing in the doorway from the living room. His best friend had taken up Hermione's pose, and was doing quite a good job of it too. Ron scowled, which caused Harry to break pose and laugh.

"You thought I was her for a moment, didn't you?"  
"Sod off, Harry. I'm a bit busy at the moment."  
"Yes, fretting about the ball."  
"Fretting?" Ron gaped, "I'm going out of my bloody mind with worry!"  
"Ron, honestly. It's just a ball."  
"Whatever you say, Hermione!"

Harry seemed to take the comment in mock offend, pulling out a chair at the kitchen table where he sat down. Ron meanwhile continued to pace like a lunatic, running his hands back through his hair dozens of time before finally pounding his fist against the counter.

"Yes?" Harry asked.  
"I'm not going!"  
"Oh, you're going." His best friend said darkly, "If I'm going, you're going."  
"Prat. I don't have to go. Hermione doesn't like balls anyways."  
"And neither does Ginny particularity. But it's the bloody ministry ball. You know Hermione will want you to go, just to make a good impression."  
"A good impression?" Ron wailed, "Between the two of us, we've captured the most dangerous Death Eaters! How much better of an impression do I need to make?"

His skin color was starting to turn as red as his hair, Ron starting up pacing again. He hated balls. Hated them with a passion ever since fourth year. Fourth year and that Viktor Krum incident. He shuddered thinking about it, turning back to Harry.

"I have to go don't I?"  
"Pretty much, mate. But think of it this way, at least you don't have to really ask Hermione this time. You're dating, so it's kind of given." Harry chirped.  
"One good thing. Honestly, who comes up with these ball ideas?"  
"Not a clue. But if you find out first, make sure to hex them."  
"Sure thing."  
"Right. But now, I've got to get home. Ginny threatened to Bat-Bogey hex me if I wasn't home within the hour."  
"Good luck with that, mate."

Harry nodded, and with a quick wave he had apparated out of the flat, and Hermione appeared just a foot away a few seconds later.

"Bloody hell!"  
"Ronald!"  
"Sorry, 'Mione! But Harry was just there a second ago!"  
"Oh, I see."

She eyed Ron up carefully; he seemed to be fidgeting where he was standing. Which was never a good sign.

"What did you do?"  
"What?"  
"Exactly," She inquired, "You look guilty. What happened?"  
"Nothing."  
"Positive?"  
"Uhhh…yeah?" Ron stammered.  
"Okay."

Hermione wanted nothing more than to just curl up and sleep, after the kind of day she had experienced. Turning she left Ron in her wake, jogging up the stairs to their bedroom, where she slipped out of her robes and into jeans and a sweatshirt. Sighing, she pulled her tangled hair up into a ponytail, running right into Ron's chest as she turned around.

"Yes?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Fine. Why?"  
"Not sure. You just seem, short with me. I didn't know if I had done something."  
"Do you think I would tell you if you had done something wrong?"  
"No?" The red head guessed.  
"There you go."

Gently shoving past her boyfriend, Hermione made sure to close the bathroom door with a sense of authority, hopping up to sit on the sinks edge. From the silence outside, Ron was still probably standing there with a puzzled look on his face. A puzzled look that Hermione just loved, he always looked so cute and innocent when he-.

"Stop it, Hermione."

Shaking her head, the twenty-two year old witch inhaled deeply, trying to sort out her thoughts. The bookstore had been buzzing with people today, and with Ginny still off in her own world about her last 'amazing' date with Harry, she had been of little help. Which meant that Hermione was run off her feet, then only to find out that her most popular book wouldn't be in for another two weeks, and the author had cancelled her in store signing.

All of that alone would have put her into a mood, but just when Hermione was about to have a breakdown of sorts, Ginny had to mention the upcoming Ministry Ball. Upcoming in the way of tomorrow evening. A ball that Ron hadn't even bothered to mention, but according to Ginny who had been told by Harry, was defiantly going to be coming.

For no apparent reason this evoked a sense of deep anger towards Ron, remembering all too well the Tiwizard Tournament ball. A ball that had resulted in her feelings being stomped all over on several occasions, due to one red head's enormous thickness.

She couldn't help but smile a tiny bit through the tears though; at the words that Ginny had told her after their row in the common room following the ball. They had made her feel a tad bit better, and now served to do the same. Ron was thick, and unless it was food, he wouldn't see anything obvious. Didn't she deserve to at least once be like every other woman on the planet and asked to a dance?

"Hermione?"

His fist pounded against the bathroom door several times more, but after getting no response Ron fled from the room. Sometimes he just couldn't understand what he did. Or if he did anything to begin with. It was like Hermione just took everything out on him, whether he was a part in it or not.

"Women." Ron muttered.  
"Women, eh?"  
"Fred!"

His older brothers' face in the fireplace had startled him, tripping over an upturned corner of the rug to fall onto the loveseat in the living room.

"That's me."  
"How long have you been here?"  
"Oh, about five minutes. Hermione's usually right up on hearing people hollering. What's going on?"  
"She's in a mood, and it's probably my fault…" Ron trailed off.  
"But you don't know what you did."  
"Not a clue."  
"Well, best of luck little bro. Just wanted to know if you had seen my stunning wife?"

Ron shook his head, coming to stand in front of the fire. It seemed that as much as the twins wanted to tease him about rowing with Hermione, they did just the same with their respective wives.

"No? Drat."  
"Sorry. What'd you do this time?" Ron apologized.  
"Blew up the kitchen." Fred shrugged, "For the second time this week."  
"Brilliant!"  
"Yeah, well I'll leave you to Hermione. If you see Angelina can you send her along home? I've cleaned everything up. Pretty much."  
"Sure thing."

For a moment Ron felt better about his situation, at least he wasn't the only male on the planet fighting with his better half. But it was still Hermione he was fighting with, and it never felt good. Lazily his feet took him around their flat, finally settling into the library where his blue eyes scanned over Hermione's calendar.

His birthday was next week, and then at the end of the month was their trip to visit Hermione's parents. Turning the page he found more birthdays and anniversaries neatly printed, his missions and lunch dates written in black, and each of Hermione's own tasks set out in green. It was so organized; so Hermione.

His eyes trailed then to just beside the calendar, where on one of the bookshelves sat a picture of her from fourth year, the same night of the ball. Ron's lips smiled, she looked so stunningly beautiful. Like an angel.

"Bloody Viktor Krum."

Hermione had been so mad when he had started in on Viktor taking her to the ball, and before that on asking her as only a last minute request. At the time he had failed to see what the problem was, but now-

And it was then that it struck him that he might just know what was bothering his girlfriend. Sure, it was completely insane and crazy for it to be bothering her, but it made sense in Ron's mind. Not a lot of sense mind, but enough that he could get a grasp on the situation.

His legs were long, sprinting up the stairs two at a time as he returned to their bedroom. Hermione still sat on the bathroom sink, head resting against the mirror as her brows furrowed at the noise. But she wasn't expected for the silence that then followed after a folded piece of paper was shoved through the bottom of the door, sliding to a stop just at where her feet would land.

Gingerly she leant down to pick it up, sitting back up with legs crossed as Ron outside leant against the locked door, ear pressed up closely to try and hear if she was reading it or not.  
…

…  
**My dearest angel,  
I would like to get out of the way first off that you, in fact, are a girl. And then secondly, I would like to apologize profusely for my tardiness in sending out this invitation. I do hope that you haven't already been in contact with anyone else (Most notably a certain Bulgarian Quidditch player) concerning this matter, therefore making me too late.  
**

**I would be truly honored if you (My beautiful, stunning, smart girlfriend who I love more than I love Quidditch) would accompany me tomorrow to the Ministry Ball (I would call it a wanker Ministry Ball, but I have a feeling that might displease you).  
**

**Truth be told, love, I was planning on not telling you and just not going. But I'm guessing you found out from Ginny, and now you're right mad at me for not asking. But you know how much I like going to balls, and dancing, and dressing up!  
**

**If you want to go though, I'll go. But only if you come with me. And if you don't want to go, well then, right on! Spiffing! We can order in and watch those Muggle movies you like on the… contraption thing you bought in the living room.  
**

**What do you say, love?  
**…

…  
She giggled; unlocking the door as she jumped off of the counter, and with a mighty swing opened the mahogany piece of wood, Ron stumbling backwards.

"Whoa!"  
"Ron!"  
"Hi?" He asked sheepishly.

Hermione couldn't say anything but throw her arms around his neck, before kissing him quickly. He had no idea how endearing he could be, especially when he was just himself.

"I'd love to go to the ball with you!"  
"Great…lovely!" Ron faked a smile.

She bit her lip, arms still around Ron's neck while his hands rubbed her sides softly, his eyes twinkling with a sort of disappointment while at the same time joy that he was no longer in trouble.

"But…" She paused.  
"But?"  
"But I think that balls are silly."  
"You do?" Ron asked.  
"I do. And furthermore, I think that you and I should stay in, and order Chinese food, and watch movies on the television, and play chess, and just lounge about."  
"You do?"  
"Yes, I do."

Ron nodded feverishly, quite unable to argue or question Hermione anymore unless she change her mind. So a quick snogging session later, Ron followed her down the steps towards the kitchen, smiling like a fool.

"Ron? Are you not going to ask me why I don't want to go to the ball?"  
"No," Ron said, which caused Hermione's foot to tap at him, "Alright then, dear, tell me why you don't want to go."  
"Because," She smiled, "They are silly. You remember fourth year. We rowed awful, and it almost broke us apart. It's not worth it. Besides, I can't find dress robes by tomorrow night."  
"You sound awfully like Ginny there." Ron teased.  
"Oh, shush."  
"Yes, dear. Just one question."  
"Sure." She smiled at Ron.  
"If you didn't want to go in the first place, why did you still expect me to ask you to go?"

Ron looked quite confused as Hermione glowed for a second, waving her wand about and muttering a few words. A plate of sandwiches and two glasses of butterbeer appeared, Hermione grabbing the plate and one glass, with Ron following with the other.

"Oh, Ginny bet me four sickles that you wouldn't ask, and just take it for granted that I'd come with you."  
"And if I'd taken it for granted, or never mentioned it in the first place?"  
"We'd be going tomorrow."

He gave Hermione another very confused look as she curled up in his arm in front of the fire. The logic behind that didn't make sense at all. She wanted him to ask, to win a bet with Ginny, but she didn't even want to go in the first place?

"Ron?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Stop thinking about it," She smiled softly at him, "It'll just confuse you more."  
"Sure thing, love."


	9. Chapter Nine: One Too Many

_**Title: Letters To You  
Author: chromatic.daydream  
Chapter Nine: One Too Many**_

_**  
**_

_**Author's Note: You'll hear no excuses from me here. I know it's been over a year, and I do apologise. If you'd like more information on my absence, you can check my profile. If this chapter seems to be in a different tone than the others, I also apologise. I'm trying to get back my style. It's been a long time since I wrote anything. **_

First love and first heartbreak may also account for some differences in this. But I've found that there's nothing like some romance in the lives of others to soften the blow…

…  
Hermione Granger was in a rather silly mood. And judging from the nearly empty wine bottle on the nightstand beside her, the reason was quite clear.

"I love Harry!"  
"Of course you do, dear."

If there was anything to be said about her own inebriated state, it was that Hermione had not had nearly as much as the young man lying on the bed next to her. Smugly she took satisfaction in the fact that she never lost control, even when faced with the most intriguing of possibilities. Her mind had started to drift slowly when the feeling of Ron's lips against hers made Hermione sigh and relax into his arms.

"What are you thinking about?"  
"Nothing." She smiled, "I'm too liquored to think."  
"Liar. We both know I drank half the bottle. And we both know I'm not nearly as drunk as your drunken self thinks I am. So what are you thinking about, love?"  
"You're drunker than you think, Ronald."  
"Maybe so, but I still care deeply about what my beautiful wife has to say."

She giggled, swatting at Ron's arm as she reached once more for her wine glass, tossing back the contents. It had only been since Christmas at the Burrow, six days ago, that Ron had begun to refer to her as 'his wife', and Hermione still wasn't quite sure how she felt about it. Originally it had been embarrassing, her cheeks flaring up with redness as Molly Weasley looked at her with a smug smile and the twins had chuckled from their dark corner of mayhem and chaos.

On nights like tonight though, as they lay above the comforter waiting for the New Year to come in, Hermione quite liked it.

"I am thinking about you, Ron Weasley."  
"What about me, 'Mione?" He mumbled into her lips.  
"How glad I am that you're here, and we're spending tonight here, together, alone."  
"It sounds almost scandalous."  
"Well, we are living in sin you know! If my parents actually knew that you LIVED here with me…."

Ron pulled away from Hermione, and her chocolate eyes pouted as he sat upright and then leant back on his hands. He was, in her eyes anyways, the absolute picture of perfection; red hair sticking up at odd angles from snogging earlier, dark blue shirt bringing out the intensity of his eyes, smile a little more lopsided and off-kilter than normal from the wine they had consumed.

"You do know that your parents have probably figured it out by now, right?"  
"Nonsense, Ron. I've been very careful to make sure they know you live at the Burrow still."  
"Which is why, love, they sent my Christmas present here, side along with yours?"

There was a cheeky smile flashing across his dimpled cheeks, Hermione sitting up to square off, brows wrinkled in deep thought. To her, it had never been a big deal moving in with Ron, or Ron moving in with her, or whichever it was. When she was sixteen, the thought of ever doing such was almost more scandalous than the actual act. Yet while the war had changed her whole opinion of love and life and what was important, Hermione was never quite sure what her parents would think.

She was not ashamed to be living with Ron out of marriage, for there was no place else on the planet she would rather be at any given moment. Falling asleep in his arms, and waking up in them was the best feeling in the world. Somehow though, Hermione couldn't quite imagine herself rationalizing that to her parents.

"Oh."  
"C'mon Hermione." Ron drawled, 'There's nothing wrong with us living together. You know that, don't you?"  
"I'm just worried what they're thinking, Ron!"  
"Why do you suddenly care what they think? It's never mattered to you before!"  
"Exactly! Have you ever once stopped to think that I've never cared what they think before? That I've never listened to them before? They wanted so many things for me, Ron, and I've gone against every single one of them!"

This was not the time nor the place for this to come out, but Hermione realized a little too late that she had drunk just enough alcohol to be able to push those concerns to the back of her head for the time being. It was never as if she had even intended to speak these things- things she had long thought and worried and fretted about on cold nights when she lie awake staring at the ceiling. They were her own private, personal worries about her parents and her 'other' life and what they thought about her for nearly turning her back on that life.

"I followed Harry and you to the bloody Horcruxes, Ron! I followed you into the final battle with their please for me not to ringing in my ears. I told them I didn't want to go to a normal university and get a normal education because I wanted to stay here, because this is where I belong. Again, this year I had to tell them I wouldn't be home for Christmas, Ron!"  
"I told you we didn't need to-"  
"I know!" She nearly shouted, "I wanted to spend the time with your family. But my parents hate enough that I'm not like them, I don't want them to think I'm some…. tart, Ron!"

She was being quite hysterical, and Hermione knew it. But it suddenly felt so good to get all of it out; to share her fears about her family with the one person she knew would never judge her. His expression was suddenly very serious, Ron's hands reaching out to cup her face as he leant inwards resting his forehead against hers.

"You are NOT a tart, Hermione. You are beautiful and intelligent and sexy and your parents are so proud of you for everything you've done."

She sniffled slightly, brushing the back of her hand roughly against her teary eyes, blinking furiously.

"Do you mean it?"  
"Of course I do! You're the apple of their eyes, 'Mione. You can't do wrong. Even if it is shagging your boyfriend on a regular basis."  
"Ron!" Hermione admonished, reaching out to smack his arm.  
"What? C'mon, love. It's New Years! We're supposed to be having a lovely romantic time together."  
"And what would you call this?"

There was a level of seduction in Hermione's voice as she leant forward to gently press her lips against Ron's. No matter how many times she had kissed him, Hermione never got tired of the shiver that ran down her spine as Ron's strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They had been friends for seven years, and lovers for four now, and when they were like this it felt like they were not two people but just one.

Ron ran his hands over the smooth curve of her stomach, nibbling softly on Hermione's ear as she sighed in contentment, letting her hands run through his messy red hair. If they never got out of bed again, Hermione wouldn't complain.

"Let's get married."

She had barely heard it, Ron's lips mumbling as they trailed over her collarbone. But Hermione had heard it, and somewhere inside her barely logical brain it registered enough to make her eyes snap open and body tense up. Confused, Ron detached his lips from her skin to prop himself up on an elbow above his brown-haired angel, blue eyes smouldering in the candlelight.

"What's wrong?"  
"What did you just say?" She whispered.  
"I said let's get married."  
"Why?"

The question seemed to hang inbetween the two, blue meeting chocolate in a furious battle of two souls, each trying to seek out the answer they wanted.

"I love you."  
"Why." Hermione demanded again.  
"Is loving you not enough?" Ron shrugged, "I've wanted to marry you for a long time now, 'Mione. And if we were getting married, it would be okay to tell your parents about us living together. It… it makes sense."  
"No…. no it doesn't, Ron."

She could barely bear to look at his face as it crumpled, eyes suddenly conveying the hurt Hermione knew she had caused. It made sense. It truly did, her brain screamed. But there was something blocking her from listening to the rational part of her brain.

"Ron…."  
"No. It's okay, Hermione. I understand."  
"No, you don't." She whispered, "I want more than anything to marry you, Ron. But I can't say yes tonight, when we're like this, and we're both still a little drunk."  
"Okay."

Ron, to his credit, took is so much better than Hermione thought he would. The moment she turned him down, Hermione braced herself for a quarrel, a blowout, an all out row. It was truly a testament to how much Ron had grown up from their school days when he nodded solemnly and lay down, pulling Hermione to his chest once more and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We missed new years, love."  
"Ron…"  
"Shhhhh. It doesn't matter, Hermione. Let's just enjoy being together, alright?"

She nodded softly, nuzzling into Ron's arms as she let her eyelids drop shut in the dying light. It was the last thing Hermione remembered before rolling over and moaning into the sunlight that sprayed across the bed, rolling over to search for Ron's warm body to curl into. Yet she was surprised when no body could be found, opening her eyes just a fraction.

"Ron?"

No sound was returned, from anywhere in the flat, and Hermione sighed, groggily stretching out beneath the covers. Vaguely, she recalled last night's events and surveyed the garments flung round the room, and the two empty wine bottles on the nightstand. Something in her brain suddenly turned on, and Hermione could have sworn they only drank one.

Sliding on Ron's shirt, Hermione padded out of the bedroom and into the hallway, checking each opened door for any sign of Ron. Yet as she came to the kitchen and the full night's events had returned to her, there was a panicking sensation in her stomach, making her wonder just what she had done."

"Ron? Are you home?" She called out.

Silence once more met the brunette and she frowned in displeasure, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and walking towards the sink. She really needed an advil if she was going to be able to effectively rational the situation. Hermione had almost passed the refrigerator when a messily scribbled note stuck to the surface with a magnet caught her attention.  
…

…  
**Hermione,  
I'm not drunk anymore. Although, I wasn't nearly as drunk as you were. You're really quite irrational when you're liquored, aren't you?  
****Regardless, I still love you.  
And if you'll have me, I still want to marry you.  
I'll be back soon with breakfast. Have a lie in, and we'll talk when I get home.  
I do love you.  
-****R**


	10. Chapter Ten: Almost There

_**Title: Letters To You  
Author: chromatic.daydream  
Chapter Ten: Almost There**_

_**Authors Note: Another chapter, as promised a long time ago. Guess who'll be in Korea for the movie premier and the seventh book release dates? Yeah, congratulations to me. Reviews make me happy in the midst of midterms and pissing matches with the ex boyfriend! )**_

…  
She sat off to the side of the room, legs pulled beneath her dressing gown to ward off the mid-winter chill that had enveloped the world. Sunlight streamed onto her person from the tall window separating the brick wall, illuminating the piece of parchment that lay in Hermione's lap. A quill rested gently between her fingertips as her brown brows furrowed together in thought, and remembrance and concentration.

Her hair was piled on the top of her head in a sleek but messy bun, single tendrils of curls falling down in random places with tiny jewel encrusted pins holding back others. She let out a single shaky breath, mascara-encrusted lashes fluttering gently in front of the shimmering pink that was splayed across her eyelids.

"Hermione?"

Her head snapped up at the sudden sound, looking towards the doorway where Ginny stood.

"You look lovely." She said.  
"Thank you," Her future sister-in-law smiled, "Mum told me you wanted some peace for a while, before everything, but I was just wondering if there was anything I could do?"  
"No, thank you though, Ginny. I think I'm alright for now."  
"Of course. Just call if you need me."

She nodded distractedly, barely hearing Ginny close the door or the redheads resounding voice outside the door telling everyone to clear off before she hexed someone. Ginny did take her maid of honour duties very seriously.

Left in silence once more, Hermione allowed herself to sink back further into the worn red plush, fingers running over the delicate feather of her quill. It hardly felt real that today had finally come, and that everything she had once dreamt of was so close to becoming a reality.

Hermione's thoughts strayed slowly to the idea that she was simply a few hours away from becoming Mrs. Ronald Weasley. She was really going to walk down the isle with her father and pledge her eternal love to Ron in front of everyone they both held so dear.

Yet that brought her heart back to the dull ache that had settled in her soul for the last few days. Everyone that was supposed to be there was not going to be. Sometimes Hermione wished nothing more than to forget about those that they had lost. It had been so many years ago, and so much had changed, and so many had moved on, yet sometimes she would look around a room of people and all she could think of were the faces that were not there. How unfair it was that they could not be there to enjoy life.  
…

_Dear Dad,  
I hope you don't mind me calling you 'dad'. Once Ron and I became engaged Molly insisted on me calling her 'mum', and honestly, I've always thought of you as my other dad. The one who took me into his home, and cared for me like I was his own daughter, and trusted me with all the knowledge of the magical world he could offer. _

_This is so hard for me. It's so hard for me to sit here knowing that when I walk down the isle you won't be there beside Molly, beaming up at Ron and I. You were supposed to be there when I promised for the rest of my life that I would love your son. And I do. I do love Ron, dad. I love him like you loved mum, like Harry loves Ginny and Fred and George love jokes. But I think you always knew that._

_I think probably from that first summer I spent at the Burrow you knew what Ron and I were destined to be. It would make sense that a 'muggle-born know it all' would steal your sons heart, wouldn't it? Molly told me a few years ago that once Voldemort had come back to power, and after Ron and I had stomped off in opposite directions after a row that you had looked at her, and with all the confidence in the world said that you were fighting this war again because of that- because Ron and I stood for everything that was right about the world._

_And you were right. It took us so long to figure out that what we had each been fighting for was each other, but we did. We all fought Voldemort for the chance to love and live and enjoy every moment of it. You gave your life so Ron and I could do just that. I can never thank you enough, dad, for giving me yesterday, and today, and tomorrow, and everyday to come with your son. Thank you for raising him the way you did, and for teaching him everything that I know he'll pass onto our children. _

_He's grown into an incredible man, dad. You would be so proud of him. He reminds me of you a lot of the time, how his eyes twinkle, the way he's becoming more and more interested in 'muggle contraptions', the way he plays with Bill and Fleur's daughter, or Charlie's son. Ron truly is your son, and nothing makes me prouder._

_Certainly, he does drive me nutters sometimes, but mum once told me it was all part of the 'Weasley charm'. And what a charm it is. Ron completes me in a way that no one else does; he makes me feel whole and safe and cherished for every perfection and imperfection that I am. There's no other man I would ever want to marry, and no other family name that I would rather take. _

_You were right all those years ago, dad. You were so right when you came into Ginny and my room after sixth year, right before Bill and Fleur's wedding, and kissed each of us on the forehead, and said 'goodnight my beautiful daughters'._

_I just wish you could be here when I officially become your daughter. _

I love you, dad.  
…_  
_

The back of her hand rubbed against her eyes slowly, Hermione releasing the deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding. The sun had risen higher in the sky, taking out some of the chill in the air as her eyes traveled across the landscape outside. Snow speckled the ground, pure and untouched aside from a single snow angel that set a smile to her lips.

"Hermione?"

Once again the door was partially opened, Ginny slipping inside and shutting the door firmly behind her. Hermione took the moment to more carefully take in her best friend, brown eyes scanning the beautiful woman. The dress Hermione had picked out for her maid of honour was simple, an intense deep blue strapless dress that came down to her knees. With her hair pilled atop her head and simple charcoal across her eyelids, Ginny was a sight for the world to behold.

"Hermione?"  
"Wha-"  
"I called your name twice. Are you alright?"  
"Oh," She nodded, "Yes. Fine."  
"You don't look fine… your makeup's all smudged."

If it had been anyone else Hermione would have rushed in a panic to the mirror to cry in horror over what had just been said. But Ginny was her Maid of Honour because she was Hermione's best friend, and the brunette just shrugged from her seat.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

She said nothing, just shrugged again as Ginny came towards her and pulled up another chair.

"Hermione… you can tell me. Whatever it is that's bothering you, I'm here to listen."  
"You wouldn't understand, Ginny."  
"Try me."

The tone was harsher this time, more confrontational, more Ginny-like, and that made Hermione smile. This soft-spoken Ginny had been a tad unnerving in the past weeks. Yet with the tone also came the realization that yes, Ginny would understand. Ginny would understand more than anyone what it was like to be missing Arthur Weasley because Ginny had gone through the same loss. It was more of a loss, Hermione rused, because at least she had a father to walk her down the isle still. Ginny didn't.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I just… today is such a bittersweet day, you understand?"  
"Because you're marrying the man of your dreams, and oh, that also means you're marrying stubborn, rude, and inconsiderate Ronald?" Ginny laughed.  
"Actually, no. I'm not worried at all about marrying Ron. I'm quite used to the less than impeccable sides of Ron, as well as the wonderful."

Ginny laughed, a deep meaningful laugh that made Hermione smile and then slowly break out into a chuckle of her own.

"You know Hermione, there is no one else I can imagine being able to do what you're doing today. Ron, I love him to death, but he's a miserable prat sometimes. Yet somehow the two of you work so perfectly together…."  
"Did you ever have any doubts we would get here today, Ginny?"

The questions visibly threw off the younger woman, Hermione turning to face out the window once more for a few minutes until she felt fit to look back.

"No," Was the whispered response, "Sometimes I didn't think you would figure each other out. Sometimes I didn't think we'd live to today. Sometimes it seemed like that if you two couldn't make things work, then what hope was there for the rest of us?"  
"Were we really that dense, Gin?"  
"More so. When things were really bad, Hermione, we all just wanted to lock you in a broom cupboard with Ron. Even Mum, sometimes!"  
"Why didn't you?"  
"Dad. He had this crazy idea that Ron and you would realize it eventually. He knew from the very beginning I think, before Mum even, that you would end up together."

The lapsed silence was more uneasy that the previous one, both women quietly mulling their own thoughts over until Hermione reached out to take Ginny's hand. It was an unspoken action that conveyed everything she wanted to say, both sets of brown eyes welling up.

"You miss him, don't you?"  
"I feel so selfish, wishing so much he was here to see Ron and I get married, but you won't have him either. He won't ever be able to walk you down the isle."  
"Oh, Hermione. You're not selfish. We all want him here today. Ron and I had this conversation earlier."  
"You did?" Two eyebrows rose in surprise.  
"Ron was so close to Dad, you know? He kept saying how much he wanted him to be here because Dad would have been so happy he was marrying you. Everyone in the family knew that there's no one else Dad would have wanted Ron to marry."  
"Truly?" She whispered.

Ginny nodded softly, standing up and padding to the other side of the room. She returned a minute later, pulling a tissue out of the box as she leant forward and began to gently wipe at the smudged makeup. Several minutes passed like this, Hermione's chocolate eyes closed tightly as Ginny continued her labours until the tissue was pulled aside.

"You were the only one that ever looked past the red hair and freckles and older brothers and saw who Ron really was, Hermione. You were the only one that could push him to want to be a better person, to strive for more in life. You're the only one that has always loved Ron for who he is, faults and all." The youngest Weasley child smiled sadly, "Dad loved you from the moment he met you Hermione, for every one of those reasons, and more. He _is_ here today, I truly believe that he's going to be sitting beside Mum today when you talk down the isle and marry my brother."

The sun was radiant and warm, and as Hermione came to stand at the beginning of the isle, she couldn't help but notice how it sprayed across Ron's hair in a radiating auburn glow. Shyly, her eyes looked down to the snow underneath her feet, biting her lip gently as she gathered the courage to look up once more.

Ginny stood on one side of the minister, smiling gently as Hermione caught her eye, before turning to cast a glance at Harry, positioned on the right side of Ron. His black hair hung messily in front of his scar, green eyes piercingly watching her with a tinkle from behind his glasses. And then there was Ron. Ron who was standing waiting for her, hands clasped in front of his suit, biting his own lip to suppress a grin.

Hermione stifled a giggle as she took her first step, holding on tightly to her father's arm as the gaze of the gathered fell upon her. The wind, and the cold snow didn't even register as she held her flowers tightly, letting herself bask in the realization that she was _almost there_. Everything she had ever wanted in life was just a few steps away from her.

Her father's lips were warm on her cheek; Hermione's chocolate eyes turning to meet Ron's piercing blue, her face finally breaking out into the smile she had been suppressing. Ron's simple grin made her giggle finally, leaning forward to rest her head on his chest for a second before standing up as properly as possible again.

It was an act that made Ginny laugh, and Harry snort, and the twins chuckle. Both heads turned when they head someone laugh through their sob, Ron smiling at Molly Weasley who held a handkerchief to her face. Hermione's eyes sought out the sky behind the family matriarch though, closing her eyes in the golden sun that warmed her.

How could she have ever doubted that he would miss this moment?


	11. Chapter Eleven: Bending the Rules

_**Title: Letters To You  
Author: chromatic.daydream  
Chapter Eleven: Bending the Rules**_

_**Authors Note: An update from Korea! I found some time, and hopefully I'll find a bit more for another chapter before Book #7 comes out. Dedicated to Jenny, because I'm thinking about her a lot. Reviews are wonderful. **_

…  
He rolled onto his back, shifting his shoulders until he found a comfortable place against the cool, hard stone that would be his bed for the evening. Muttering under his breath, Ron surveyed the tent pitched around him in all its muggle glory. His Auror training told him, logically, that it was harder for dark wizards to track a muggle tent as opposed to a nice comfy wizarding one, but that didn't make him feel much better.

It had been nearly three weeks since he had the luxury of sleeping in his own bed at home, nestled beside his beautiful wife. A beautiful wife who had remained as stoic as ever when Ron had received this mission to go out into the field for an unspecified amount of time. Closing his eyes with a sigh, her face swam into his vision; the way her hair blew in the wind as she tugged on the bottom of an old Weasley sweater that was far too big on her, lip held firmly between her teeth as tears pooled at the corners of her chocolate eyes.

It shouldn't have been a big deal; it wasn't a big deal any other time. Hermione had been there every step with Ron through his training and his missions while they were dating, and nothing had changed since they had gotten married.

But something had changed, Ron chided himself inwardly. He ran a hand back through his dirty hair and then attempted to shift his makeshift pillow (his pack) into a more comfortable shape. Everything had changed since their wedding, a few for the better and a lot more seemingly for the worse.

At moments like this, left alone with his thoughts, Ron wished he had someone to share a tent with, but as the leader of a three-person mission, that wasn't always possible. Because his thoughts always ended up going back to Hermione, and how much of a prat he felt like for leaving her when she needed support.

That was his job as a husband, right? To support her, to be there for her and wipe her tears and kiss away her fears and let her know that he was with her every step of the way.

He had vowed those things to her not a year ago, and already he had gone against everything he intended to uphold by being here. Again, the logical side of Ron made mention that this, being an Auror, was his living and he just couldn't _not_ go.

But why hadn't he set out a time-frame he was willing to be away for, why hadn't he suggested a co-leader so he could skip off once in a while to see her, why hadn't he just said 'sod the force' and said no for once in his life?

A flapping at the opening to his tent had Ron sitting upright in a flash, wand at the ready as he inched forward. There was no shouting from the outside; Robinson and McArthur weren't rookies so much that they would stay silent if they had been attacked.

But there was hooting, and as Ron carefully drew back the flap he was met face to face with a familiar owl that with age had calmed down a considerable amount.

"Pig?"

Hooting happily, the creature settled onto his pack and with a look of intense accomplishment stuck out his leg. A leg, which, Ron noted with a sudden tight constriction of his chest, contained a rather large roll of parchment.

"You tracked me down on Hermione's orders, didn't you? Status updates from the Force aren't this bloody long!"

Settling himself back down onto the ground, Ron watched as Pig flew around a few times before finding a suitable perch in the corner, before unrolling the parchment and taking in Hermione's wonderful lovely script.

…  
_Dear Ron,  
I know quite well that on missions as dangerous as this one I'm not to contact you in fear of giving away your position, but I hope you'll forgive me for bending the rules just a little bit this time. _

_It's been nearly three weeks since you left, and although I have so much to do I don't know how I sleep or even breathe, I find myself missing you terribly. It's funny because you being away on missions isn't something new, I know they're part of our lives, but this being your first big one since the wedding has gotten me so tangled up._

_The twins said that it was because now I'd be a widow if you died, and Ginny then Bat-Bogey hexed them both good for it. They can be horrible, insensitive prats sometimes, you know? Of course you know, you grew up with them, but I felt so awful afterwards I went up to your old bedroom and had a cry. _

_I seem to be doing that a lot lately, and so I think my eyes are in a perpetual state of puffy now; maybe it's good that you're not home to see what a wreck your wife is turning out to be. _

_I mean that jokingly, love._

I'm doing much better than I expected from the way I carried on after you left; your mother of all people found me sitting in the living room with a half-empty bottle of wine watching muggle soaps. I half expected her to lecture, but she just sat down with me and we both had a good cry. 

_She's quite the remarkable woman, your Mum. _

_Since then I've just tried to keep myself busy, and heaven knows it's not a hard task. Harry and Ginny, as I'm sure you've figured out, are safely back from their Honeymoon and are content and happy and radiating and glowing with that newly married sparkle. Ginny's not back to her regular bookstore hours though, so I've been picking up some of the slack. It's not all so bad, and the store's booming with customers so much that I'm thinking it might be the right time to think about expansion into Hogsmead. _

_I think I might have to let Ginny handle that when she gets back though, as I've been (obviously) spending quite some time at the hospital each day. Dad is doing as well as can be expected, going through the treatments he's been. Honestly, I think it's harder on Mum and I to see him this way. The doctors are still giving him only a 50 chance, which devastated Mum, but made Dad smile because "at least it's not worse."_

_His sense of humor through all of this has been my shining ray of light. We had a conversation the other night, just the two of us, about me and you, and how he's so pleased to see that I've married someone that can make me laugh just as hard as he can. He said when you get back you're to see him, and he'll explain airplanes more to you. He's been reading quite the book about them to help pass the time. _

_Mum has stopped going to the hospital as much for Dad's treatments, she stays at home while I take him and when I bring him back. Like I said, she's devastated about the whole thing, and it's starting to show, but she's still resolved to do everything she can. Dad has been insisting that she come with me to the Burrow for Sunday dinners, and my aunt stays with Dad while we go. _

_Your mother, of course, delights in having her there and I think that the activity and hubbub of the dinners are helping her. Charlie and Caroline and the baby came last week, and little Cassidy seemed to brighten her whole face. _

_Everyone of course says hello to you; there were plenty of questions abound as to if I knew when you would be getting back, and how you were doing and if I had marched into the Auror Department yet demanding answers about what was going on. _

_All in all it was a very boisterous dinner, what with Charlie and the girls, and Mum, and Harry and Ginny being back, and several explosions (courtesy of your brothers), and a rather loud announcement that Fleur decided to shriek while we were eating our deserts._  
…

At this Ron chuckled, shifting position for what was probably the thousandth time, giving his chin a little scratch. It would be of course Fleur to shriek some important announcement about someone. Looking over a Pig, sleeping soundly, he let his mind wander to what he had read between the lines; Hermione's obvious need for an ear to listen unabashedly to what was going on, the parchment crinkled in places from stray teardrops, her fear of her father's illness but raw determination to do it all and more, and bits and pieces of her heart being sent to him in hopes that he would come home alright.

…  
_Of course, the whole family is there eating in happy silence (or as silent as the Burrow will ever get), and I'm sitting just across from Fleur sandwiched between Ginny and Angelina (who's wearing an engagement ring now), and all of us are talking with Caroline a few seats down about Cassidy and how wonderful children are. _

_And then Fleur looks at me, and she dropped her fork to her plate, and do you know what she announces?_

_That I'm pregnant. _

_And I don't know whether I'm more upset that she announced it, or that I didn't get a chance to tell you first. _

_Which really is why I decided to bend the rules… because I miss you, and I want you to know I'm pregnant, Ron, so you better not die out there because I will be very, very angry at you. _

_So close your mouth, and stop berating yourself about leaving me, and just focus on coming home. _

_For both of us at home._

_Be careful. I love you, my favorite prat of a husband. Don't make me come looking for you out there._

_Love always,  
Hermione  
_…

It took Ron only a second to register what he had just read, head tilting slightly to the side as his eyes re-focused on two words: '_I'm pregnant'_. Shouting, he rolled the parchment quickly and grabbed his pack, Pig hooting sleepily around his head as Ron stumbled outside the tent.

"Robinson! McArthur! Change in plans! Pack up camp! We're going home!"


	12. Chapter Twelve: Afternoon: Interrupted

_**Title: Letters To You  
Author: chromatic.daydream  
Chapter Twelve: Afternoon: Interrupted **_

_**Authors Note: As promised, another chapter from Korea, and before the seventh book! I've even surprised myself on this one. Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, they made me want to find time to sit down and write this chapter. I will, again, strive to get **_**one more**_** out before the book. Remember that reviews make me happy!**_

…  
He was quite enjoying spending the day back at home, The Burrow home, that is. Fall was just beginning to set in, but that didn't stop Ron from lying out on the wilting grass with Harry beside him, both just breathing in deeply the smell of the falling leaves.

"Mate?"  
"Mmmm?" Ron murmured.  
"Do you ever worry about the future?"  
"All the time."  
"Do you worry about it more now?"

Ron flipped over from his back to his stomach, eyes stretching up to the white cloud dotted sky above him. It seemed like a simple answer, but it wasn't. It was never a simple answer when it came to the future.

"Harry, you'll be fine. You're going to be a wonderful father. You vanquished Lord Voldy, I think you can handle parenting."  
"You really think so?" The raven-haired man asked.  
"Of course. Mate, your kids are going to love you. Mine on the other hand…"

Harry's snort of laughter made Ron break out into a grin of his own, sitting upright as the leaves from the trees blew down more forcefully, the red ones blending in with his hair well enough.

"Ron, your kids are going to love you. If you and 'Mione are anything like your parents…it'll be great."  
"Thanks. Still doesn't mean I'm not scared out of my bloody mind."  
"Yeah. I still have six months to be scared. Right now its just worry."  
"Oh," Ron laughed, "The worry never goes away. The worry gets worse, and then it's combined with the fear of making a mess of things, combined with the sudden realization that all the stuff you've done in your life you never want your kids to do, too."

As silence settled over the two men, Ron was left to think about his impending future with fatherhood. No matter how many times Hermione, or Ginny, or Harry, or his parents told him, he never could quite get over the paralyzing fear about becoming a father.

It was by far the biggest, and scariest thing he had ever done in his life. Bigger than facing Voldemort, scarier than asking Hermione to marry him, and defiantly bigger and scarier than any of his Auror missions. But that wasn't to say he wasn't excited. He was. Ron was looking forward to being able to hold their child, Hermione's and his child, in his arms for the first time.

He was looking forward to rocking them to sleep, teaching them to play Quidditch, and showing them the secret hiding spots in their grandmother's' home. Ron was looking forward to taking them to Cannons games, to teaching them how to get one over on their Uncles Fred and George, although he supposed that would be nearly impossible. He smiled at the thought of playing chess with them, sharing bedtime stories from his Hogwarts days that Hermione would surely frown at, and finally sending them off to the castle itself for their own adventures.

Although, he couldn't imagine what he would do if they got into the same trouble he got into.

"Hey Harry?"  
"Eh?"  
"Suppose, that once both the girls have the babies, and they'll let us out of their sight with them, how about we take them to a Quidditch game?"  
"As long as it's not a bloody Cannons game." Harry laughed.  
"Oy! The cannons are doing quite well this season!"  
"Whatever you say, mate. I'll be taking my kid to a Quidditch game to support a real team."  
"Sod off Harry, you wanker."  
"Prat."  
"Git."  
"Arse!"  
"And they say that we're the immature ones, Georgie my old boy."

The twins seemed to find great amusement in Harry and Ron, the two materializing out of thin air and taking their seats down on the grass.

"Dare we ask?" Harry asked.  
"Lets just say," George smiled, "That our lovely wives met your lovely wives in Diagon Alley, and when the words 'baby booties' were mentioned, we were out of there."  
"Speaking of your wife, Ron. When's she supposed to pop?"  
"FRED!!!!" Ron hollered.  
"It was just a question!" The twin exclaimed, hands up in defense.

Ron fell back against the grass, shielding his eyes with one arm, the other being used to render a rather rude gesture to Fred. There was something in his stomach that was making the red head queasy, trying to take deep breaths. It was funny; it really was funny what Fred had said. But not today. Not so close to Hermione's due date. Not when he was becoming more and more afraid of being a father.

"Ronnie?"  
"What?" He spat.  
"Whoa! Calm down little bro'." Fred said.  
"We mean you no harm, Ron. Just- what's going on? You're awfully moody."  
"Sort of like Hermione." Harry mumbled.

Ron was expecting himself to snap at Harry, but raising his arm and opening an eye to look at his best friend, he just grinned. Hermione was moody. And Harry had been on the receiving end of her temper this morning when he had asked if she needed help carrying a bag into the Burrow. Ron chuckled to himself thinking of the way her voice had reverberated off the walls inside the house before his mother and Ginny had managed to calm her down.

"Ron? What's so funny?" Harry inquired.  
"Nothing. Just thinking about this morning."  
"Oh, that was hilarious." The raven haired man sighed, "Your wife almost strangled me to death."  
"Ah! Another near Hermione strangling!" George laughed.

They were all being immature prats, and as Ron sat up and began to laugh, listening to the stories the three others shared about his wife's pregnant tendencies, he felt better. There were going to be fewer moments like this when the baby was born, so Ron just relaxed and enjoyed the moment of sitting with his brothers.

"I made the mistake of mentioning S.P.E.W once."  
"Bloody hell!" Ron shook his head, "Worst thing you could do!"  
"Tell me about it." Fred sighed darkly, "It was two hours before I was able to excuse myself from the room."  
"Honestly Ron. You picked a right nutter woman."  
"Funny of you to say Harry! Wasn't it just yesterday that Ginny was ranting about your hair and how she was going to tame it if it was the last thing he did?"

Harry sulked under Ron's raised eyebrow, finally shrugging his shoulders. Fred and George meanwhile had managed to sprawl themselves out on the grass, patting their brother-in-law on the back.

"There there mate. We understand."  
"Fully." George smiled wickedly.  
"To the greatest extent."  
"Which is why-"  
"Georgie and I-""  
"Have come up with-" The twins looked at each other and smiled.  
"The most-"  
"Amazing-"  
"Stupendous-"  
"Bloody brilliant-"  
"Not to mention downright useful-"  
"Product any male could ever want." George finished finally.

Both Harry and Ron exchanged a look with each other, and then came to stare at the twins who were both looking quite similar to children in a candy store. Which Ron figured, was probably pretty accurate considering they were talking about inventing something.

"Well," Harry paused, "Go on!"  
"Certainly, dear chap."  
"Well, Freddie and I were talking one day after Hermione went on one of her tirades, and it sort of came into our minds that we needed to help the world-"  
"The male race really."  
"The male race, from the raging hormones of pregnant women. So with a bit of thinking, and some testing, and some stealing of DNA-"  
"Whose DNA?" Ron asked.

The twins once more exchanged a glance with each other, and Ron had known both of them long enough to understand that glance. Fred in particular seemed quite nervous, fidgeting while as George just smiled brilliantly.

"Hermione's of course! Only pregnant woman around right now. Although," He shot a glare at Harry, "That's not the case anymore."  
"Oy! I thought we'd been over this!"

The only non-Weasley outside threw up his hands in partial frustration. It was common knowledge that all the Weasley brothers had given Harry quite a hard time when he first began to date Ginny, then married her, and now impregnated her.

"Just kidding, mate. You know we all think you're the best man for the job."  
"Yeah," Fred smiled, "If you can get along all this time with Ginny and not have her hex you into oblivion, you deserve to have her. And all of that."  
"Lovely. But back to the product?""Ron asked.  
"Of course! Anyways, we stole a bit of Hermione's, not DNA maybe, more like hormones, played around with them a bit-"  
"And let me tell you it wasn't easy!"  
"And we finally came up with a sort of patch."  
"Patch?"  
"Patch. It's designed to try and counteract the hormones that make pregnant women go nutters on you. Try to stabilize things out a bit. For the benefit of all fathers-to-be in the world. We're going to be rich!"  
"Uh, George," Fred paused, "We already are rich..."  
"We're going to be richer!"

Fred and George looked immensely proud of themselves, the latter dusting his nails on his shirt as Harry and Ron both just looked at them. It was one thing, Ron supposed, to create joke products. But it was a whole other thing to be making patches to try and balance out women's sodding hormones.

Not that it wasn't a brilliant idea. Ron would have given anything for one of those patches a few months back, when Hermione was absolutely off her rocker. Maybe he wouldn't have slept on the couch so many nights. But the thought of the twins inventing these types of products scared him into a right state, especially considering they used HIS wife's hormones to invent it.

"What? Pixie got your tongues?" George drawled.  
"You two are bloody out of your minds!"  
"Harry!? We thought you'd be delighted to know you won't have to suffer through what Ronniekins and every other male has had to!"  
"No," Harry sighed, "I'm not. Firstly, the two of you are off your rockers for even THINKING Ginny would agree to use something like that. You both know that if she has to suffer then so do I. Secondly, isn't part of becoming a father going through hell? So when you have kids you're already prepared? Thirdly, have you given a thought to what HERMIONE is going to do to you both when she finds out what you did?"  
"Oh, she won't find out though."  
"Sure of that?"

Ron was smirking now, quite enjoying the wash of fear that passed over his older brothers. They weren't afraid of much, except obviously, pregnant women. And Hermione was a pregnant woman, and as cruel as it was, Ron was taking it under consideration to tell her.

"You wouldn't!"  
"Want to see if I would?"  
"No!" George shouted.  
"Come on, Ron. You value our existence don't you?"  
"Maybe." A smile played on his lips.  
"What do you want?" Fred sighed, "Name it and it's yours."  
"Never use my wife again in experiments. Or me. Or my children."  
"Hey! What about me?" Harry asked.  
"Fine." George spat, "All Potters and former Grangers, partial Grangers by means of blood line and Ron are herein exempt from all product testing and such. Happy? Because this means we're going to have to test on Bill and Fleur and their kiddies now, and you know how much bodily harm Fleur is going to do to us if she finds out we've used some of her Vela genes..."  
"'Course. I look forward to being around when she hexes both of your bits off." Ron chirped, "Up for Quidditch?"  
"Always, little brother, always."

It was amazing how easily everything could be forgotten with the mention of Quidditch, the four men standing up. Sure, there weren't enough of them to play, but that didn't mean they couldn't fly around and toss a quaffle back and forth. Brooms in hand, Ron lagged behind a bit, thoughts reverting back to Hermione, and his impending fatherhood.

"Oy! Bill! Charlie! Up for some Quidditch?" Harry shouted across the field at the two elder brothers making their way out of the Burrow.

Caroline Fleur herself were standing just outside the door of the Burrow with several red-headed and silver haired children running around them; At the sight of Fleur the twins cringed as Bill and Charlie gave a quick wave to their wives before turning towards the broom shed.

"Always!"

Ron smiled to himself, jogging to catch up with the twins and Harry. The scene unfolding would be one that Hermione would roll her eyes at, scoffing something about 'Weasley's and Quidditch' and retreat to the tree to sit under and read.

"And Ginny would put up an awful fight about not being able to play."  
"What?" Ron stuttered, being broken out of his thoughts.  
"You were muttering about Hermione," Harry laughed, "And how she always acts when we play."  
"Oh."  
"Ah, don't worry about it mate. Give it ten years, and we'll be able to have full fledged games. Potters against Weasleys."  
"As much as I don't like the mental idea of what you're doing with my sister to produce an entire Quidditch team, I can't wait." Ron grinned.

Yet just as the wind was blowing back through his hair, lobbing the quaffle to Bill across the field, Ron's attention was diverted downwards. His lack of interest suddenly in the game seemed to alert the five other men, all diving down to hover just about the ground around Molly Weasley, her hands ringing her apron as she shoved a note into Ron's hands.

"It just arrived!"  
"Wha-"  
"JUST READ IT!" She screeched.  
"Blimey!"

Ron for one couldn't understand the panic in his mother's eyes as he un-crumpled the note, obviously from being held so tightly by Molly.  
…

…_  
Ron,  
St. Mungo's. Now. Hurry. Please? Baby!!!!_

_-Hermione. _

_And I don't care if you're playing sodding Quidditch; you get over here RIGHT NOW!!!!!  
_…

…  
For a second Ron just stared at the piece of paper in front of him, thinking about how well Hermione knew him, and what he did on lazy afternoons.

And then he promptly fainted off his broom.


End file.
